One More Night
by IceQueenRia
Summary: Arthur and Merlin both attend Camelot boarding school. One night one of them has too much to drink and they end up sleeping together. One of them wants to forget about the encounter whilst the other longs for at least one more night. A/M Slash W:rape
1. Best Friends

**One More Night**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

Arthur and Merlin both attend Camelot boarding school. One night one of them has too much to drink and they end up sleeping together. One of them wants to forget about the encounter whilst the other longs for at least one more night.

**Chapter 1-****Best Friends **

At Camelot boarding school, Saturday night only meant one thing, party time. It was almost certain that somebody somewhere would hear word of a local house party going on and then spread it around the school. If not, then somebody would organize one or the students would just go clubbing in town.

On one such night, the students of Camelot were littered around different nightclubs in the town of Ealdor. There was music, there was dancing and there was alcohol.

Eighteen year old Merlin Emerys was one of Camelot's pupils. Although for most of his life he and his mother had lived a very poor lifestyle, at the age of thirteen his father, whom he had never met, was reported dead and had left his entire fortune to his only son.

Whoever his father was, he was clearly a very wealthy man. Merlin insisted that his mother take the money. For a long time she refused but they eventually came to an agreement. Hunith, Merlin's mother, would only use whatever money she may need provided that Merlin transfer to Camelot boarding school. After many arguments, Merlin had agreed and at thirteen years old he moved away from his mother and joined the prestigious school where his uncle Gaius worked as a science teacher.

To begin with, Merlin had been worried about fitting in but as it happened, the students of Camelot weren't as arrogant and stuck up as he had always assumed them to be. In fact, there were a small number of students who attended the school because they had been given scholarships but there was no divide between social or financial status.

The first friend Merlin had made at Camelot was headmaster Uther Pendragon's step-daughter Morgana LeFay. Uther had married Morgana's mother Helena many years ago and they were still together. So Morgana had always belonged to a wealthy family but that didn't stop her from befriending Merlin.

Like Merlin, Morgana had bright blue eyes and porcelain skin. She even had the same brown-black hair colour; of course hers was much longer and more neatly kept than Merlin's. Because of their physical similarities, Merlin and Morgana had often been mistaken for brother and sister.

Uther Pendragon also had a son from his first marriage, eighteen year old Arthur Pendragon. Arthur had never met his mother Igraine as she had died shortly after giving birth. The blonde haired blue eyed teen was forever trying to gain the approval of his father and make him proud but he never seemed to succeed. Helena had tried to fill the role of mother for Arthur but even from a young age he had given her the cold shoulder. Whilst Morgana had taken to calling Uther 'dad', or 'daddy' when she wanted something, Arthur had always called his step-mother Helena.

However, Arthur had developed a close bond with his step-sister and was very protective of her. Since her early childhood, Morgana had suffered from nightmares and Arthur would take it upon himself to comfort her in the middle of the night. Of course, the two step-siblings had their fair share of arguments and constantly wound one another up but they cared for each other deeply beneath all the quarrels and insults.

When Morgana had first introduced Merlin to Arthur, the boy's didn't get on particularly well. For the first two weeks they seemed to get into a fist fight at least once a day. Then one day in science class, Gaius had paired the two boys together with the hope that they might put aside their differences and learn to get along. This had resulted in the science lab catching on fire when Arthur pushed Merlin who accidentally knocked over their Bunsen-burner.

Luckily, nobody had been hurt in the accident. Gaius and the other students were able to get out of the fire exit. Merlin and Arthur seemed to be trapped but Merlin had grabbed a work stool and thrown it through the window which had permitted the two boys' escape. Since then, they had become the best of friends.

Morgana's best friend was a scholarship student named Guinevere who preferred to go by the name of Gwen. She had coffee coloured skin, chocolate brown eyes and tight black curls. She was often shy and tended to say things without properly thinking them through but she was a very sweet and intelligent young girl.

However, as soon as Gwen got a couple of alcoholic drinks down her throat she was like a completely different person. She and Morgana were currently throwing themselves about the dance floor earning themselves a great deal of male attention.

Arthur was being chatted up by some girl but he was barely paying her attention. He was keeping an eye on the two girls to make sure they didn't get into any trouble.

Then there was Merlin sat by himself in the corner of the nightclub. He'd just finished off his third drink. Since Merlin wasn't much of a drinker the alcohol had already gone to his head and he was well and truly pissed.

He managed to stand up and swayed slightly on his feet before staggering through the crowds of people to get to Arthur.

"Arthur!" He cried cheerfully as he fell into the blonde's arms.

"Merlin, you lightweight." Arthur jibed as he helped his friend to stand.

The two boys looked at one another as different spots of light flashed over them highlighting them in various colours, blue, red, purple, green, yellow.

"Are you going to dance with me or not?" The girl huffed.

"No, sorry." Arthur apologized hardly looking at her. "I'd better get him home safely."

"Fine." The girl snapped before storming off to flirt with someone else.

"Ooooh very smooth Pendragon." Merlin jeered.

"Well at least I can hold my drink." Arthur retaliated as he pulled the boy's arm over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist.

He scanned the dance floor until he caught Morgana's eye. He mouthed to her that he was going to take Merlin home. She nodded and gave him the thumbs-up sign to show she'd understood.

Keeping a firm hold on the dark-haired boy, Arthur led the way out of the club and into the cold November air.

"I'm going to be sick." Merlin declared.

Arthur tried to push him away but he didn't react fast enough and Merlin vomited over his brand new black jeans.

"Cheers mate." He said sarcastically.

Merlin ignored him and puked a bit more onto the pavement. Arthur stood beside him and rubbed his back until he was done.

"Hmm, I feel better."

"Yeah that's great." Arthur replied as he rolled his eyes before helping Merlin to walk again.

He guided the drunken boy to his shiny red car and took out his keys before unlocking the door and strapping Merlin in the passenger seat. A sober Arthur then walked around the other side and climbed in.

"I swear Merlin, if you puke in my car I'll make you clean it up with your tongue." Arthur warned before turning on the ignition and pulling out of his parking space.

"Do you have any water?" Merlin asked completely ignoring the threat.

Still keeping his eyes on the road, Arthur reached a hand across Merlin's lap and opened the glove compartment. His fingers found the bottle and he took it out and offered the water to Merlin who eagerly gulped the liquid down.

"Can we stop?" He asked. "I really need to pee."

Arthur groaned before turning around a corner and pulling up by the edge of the curb. He stepped out of the car and ran around to help Merlin before leading him behind a bush to do his business.

"Hurry up Merlin, it's freezing out here." Arthur complained.

"Can't get it undone." Merlin grumbled as he fiddled with the zipper on his jeans.

"Oh you idiot." Arthur sighed dramatically before coming to his friend's assistance and unzipping his jeans.

Merlin was still very unsteady on his feet so Arthur stayed behind him and kept a hand on his waist whilst he emptied his bladder. When he was done, Arthur tucked the boy's penis away and zipped his jeans back up before leading him back to the car.

They drove back to the school and Arthur parked his car right beside his father's.

"I'm sorry about your jeans." Merlin said seeming to sober up a little. "I can buy you a new pair."

"Nah it's alright." Arthur told him. "I'm sure it'll wash out."

Once again, Arthur hopped out of the car and ran around the other side to help Merlin. He half carried his friend into the school and up to the living area.

"You don't have to help Arthur." Merlin said. "I can make it to my room from here."

Arthur nodded before letting his friend go. Merlin had made approximately five steps before tumbling to the floor in an undignified heap.

"You were saying?" Arthur asked in amusement.

"Ok, I might need a bit of help." Merlin admitted.

Arthur chuckled before helping his friend up.

"What would you do without me I wonder?" Arthur mused.

"Wither and die." Merlin said as he leaned heavily onto the blonde. "I can't live without you mate."

"Alright, no need to get all sappy." Arthur replied distastefully.

"But it's true." Merlin implored as they progressed slowly down the corridor. "You're like…my knight in shining armor or…my handsome prince or something."

"Shut up Merlin, you sound like a complete and utter girl." Arthur told him.

"Yes sire." Merlin replied sarcastically as they reached his bedroom.

Merlin fumbled in his jeans pocket before pulling out his key. He somehow managed to fit it in the hole and unlock the door before letting himself in.

Without invitation, Arthur followed behind him and made his way through the mess of Merlin's bedroom not even thinking about turning on the light. He heard the sound of springs and guessed that Merlin had collapsed onto the bed.

"You alright?" Arthur asked as he found his way to his friend and felt around for Merlin's feet before pulling off his shoes.

"I'm fine." Merlin answered as he sat up and pulled his shirt off before dropping it onto the floor.

"Right well, I'll see you in the morning." Arthur told him.

"Arthur, stay." Merlin begged and Arthur couldn't find it in himself to leave.

He kicked his own shoes off and removed his shirt before unbuckling his belt and removing his puke-covered jeans. Dressed in only his boxers he settled beside Merlin on the bed.

"Um…a little help." Merlin asked unable to undo his jeans again.

"You really are useless." Arthur told him before moving his hands to Merlin's jeans and helping him strip them off.

The blonde returned to his position on his back preparing to go to sleep when he heard the sound of more movement.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Taking my pants off." Merlin answered before throwing said pants onto the floor.

Arthur gulped slightly at the prospect of his best friend being in the same bed as him fully naked.

"I think I should go." Arthur whispered.

He made to sit up but Merlin stopped him by wrapping his arms around him and pressing kisses to his neck.

"Stay Arthur." Merlin told him before his hands moved down to the blonde's waist.

Arthur sucked in a breath as Merlin pulled off his boxers.

"Merlin." Arthur said in a shaky voice as the other boy began kissing his chest and then sucking on his nipples. "We shouldn't do this. You're drunk; you don't know what you're doing."

"Shut up Arthur." Merlin ordered before covering the blonde's mouth with his own thereby swallowing any further protests.

Although Arthur felt as though he was taking advantage of his drunken friend, his hormones overrode his conscience and he eagerly responded to Merlin's kisses.

Bringing his hand up, Merlin offered his fingers to Arthur who pulled them into his mouth and sucked. Merlin then moved his saliva-covered fingers to Arthur's virginal entrance and lightly pressed a finger into him.

"Merlin." Arthur gasped.

The dark-haired boy kissed the blonde again as he added a second finger, shortly followed by a third. When he felt Arthur was ready he leaned across to the top drawer of his dresser and pulled out a condom. His fingers were clumsy and the first one ripped but with Arthur's help Merlin managed to successfully roll the second condom onto his engorged cock.

Their lips met again as Merlin pushed himself inside of his lover. Arthur cried out at the pain and gripped Merlin's arms tightly.

"Sorry." Merlin apologized. "Just relax."

He worked his way out slowly before easing himself back in. Arthur was breathing heavily and biting down on his lower lip as a result of the pain. Merlin sucked lightly on the blonde's neck, no doubt leaving a mark, and wrapped his hand around Arthur's erection and began to pump him up and down with the hopes of taking his mind off the pain.

It did the trick and Arthur was soon beginning to feel pleasure. He moaned softly before bringing Merlin's lips back to his. They moved together starting up a slow rhythm before the pain faded completely and Arthur was soon begging his friend to mover faster and harder.

Merlin eagerly replied and was soon slamming himself in and out of the blonde. Arthur chanted his best friend's name over and over until he reached climax and felt Merlin release himself inside of him as his cum splashed over their stomachs and chests.

They kissed once more before Merlin pulled out and rolled off of the blonde and pulled the covers up over them. Completely breathless, Arthur cuddled up to his friend's side hardly able to believe what they'd just done.

However, when morning came, Arthur felt a dull ache in his anus. He moaned slightly as he blinked open his eyes before finding himself in an empty bed alone in Merlin's room.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review : )**


	2. The Morning After

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks 4 the reviews : ) This is my 1****st**** modern day merthur fic so I'm glad you like**

**Chapter 2-The Morning After**

Confused and feeling slightly hurt, Arthur crawled off of the bed and located his boxers. He slipped them on before pulling his shirt back on. Not wanting to return to his own room wearing jeans covered in dried puke, he moved to the wardrobe and selected a pair of Merlin's jeans to wear. They were a little small for him and hugged his ass tightly but they would do for now. Shoving his feet into his shoes, Arthur picked up his dirty jeans and left the room and walked down the corridor, turned left before fumbling for his key and opening the door to his own.

He dumped his dirty jeans in the wash basket that was beginning to overflow and shrugged his shirt off and added it to the pile. He then toed his shoes off, stepped out of Merlin's jeans and tossed his dirty boxers onto the pile of dirty clothes.

After taking a quick shower and cleaning his teeth, Arthur pulled on some fresh clothes before making his way down to the canteen. He selected a bright green apple and a glass of orange juice for his breakfast. He spied Gwen sat at a table with Lancelot and Sophia so he moved over to join them.

"Morning." Arthur greeted letting out a slight wince when he sat down.

"Good morning." Gwen replied brightly as she tucked into her sausage, bacon, eggs and fried toast.

Lancelot, a tall, dark and handsome boy with slightly tanned skin and a chin peppered with stubble, nodded to Arthur in greeting as he ate his own cooked breakfast.

Sophia, a slim red-haired girl with ruby lips smiled tentatively at Arthur as she nibbled on her dry toast. She wasn't much of a talker first thing in the morning, but past lunch time it was often a great difficulty in getting her to shut up.

"Where's Morgana?" Arthur asked as he sipped on his juice and idly juggled the apple between his hands.

"Hung-over." Gwen replied. "She won't be getting up to gone twelve at least."

"She didn't go home with anyone last night did she?" He questioned.

"No." Gwen assured him. "She kissed a cute guy though."

Arthur shuddered at the thought.

"You shouldn't be so protective dude." Lancelot told him. "Morgana's a grown woman; she can take care of herself. She's not a baby anymore you know, she has breasts and wears a bra and has periods and everything."

"Well she's still my baby sister." Arthur replied even though he was only two days older than her. "And if I hear you mention her breasts again I'll staple your eyelids shut."

"Easy man, I was just saying." Lancelot replied holding his hands in the air defensively.

"Whatever. Have any of you seen Merlin this morning?" Arthur asked.

"Nope." Lancelot answered whilst Sophia shook her head.

"No, I thought he'd be with you." Gwen said.

"Well I got him home last night." Arthur replied. "But I haven't seen him this morning." He added thinking it was best not to mention the fact that his best friend had fucked his brains out.

"Maybe he's visiting his uncle." Gwen suggested.

"Nope." Lancelot said as he pointed across the room. "He's over there."

Arthur looked up to see Merlin picking out his breakfast. Tray in hand he weaved his way through the tables. Arthur held his breath wondering how he was supposed to act when Merlin sat with them. However, Merlin turned in the other direction and sat at a table beside Will and Nimueh.

"Why's he sitting there?" Arthur asked trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. "He always sits with me and Gwen."

"I guess he didn't see us." Gwen replied with a shrug.

"Yeah…I guess." Arthur said looking down at his apple and finding he had no desire to eat it.

As he heard Merlin's sound of laughter he felt his heart clench. It was usually him who made Merlin laugh like that. He felt his dislike for both Will and Nimueh suddenly intensify and took it upon himself to glare daggers at the back of their heads.

"You ok dude?" Lancelot asked noticing the expression upon the blonde's face.

"Fine." Arthur lied as his intense dislike for the far too pretty Nimueh morphed into hatred as Merlin leaned in to whisper something in her ear and she giggled before looking up at Merlin through her lashes in blatant flirtation.

"If you say so." Lancelot replied clearly not believing him but not pressing the matter. "See you later."

"Bye." Gwen called as the handsome boy she so obviously had a crush on walked away.

"I'm finished." Sophia said placing down her half-eaten toast. "Bye for now."

"See you." Gwen said frowning at how little the redhead girl had ate. "I'm really starting to worry about Sophia."

"Why?" Arthur asked still staring harshly at the dark-haired tart practically hanging on Merlin's arm; did she really have to lean forwards like that so her cleavage was on full display?

"She's barely been eating." Gwen told him. "And she's losing so much weight. Her bones are starting to poke through her skin. I think she may have an eating disorder."

"I hadn't noticed anything." Arthur admitted.

"What should we do?" Gwen asked.

"Don't ask me." Arthur replied. "I'm useless with this kind of thing. Wait to Morgana's sobered up; she'll know what to do."

Gwen nodded before following Arthur's piercing blue gaze to where Merlin was sat with Will and Nimueh.

"They are so flirting." Gwen commented referring to Merlin and Nimueh just as Will got up and left. "It's sweet isn't it?"

"It's disgusting." Arthur mumbled.

"Oh my gosh." Gwen laughed. "I can't believe I never realised before."

"Realised what?" Arthur asked as the sound of someone dropping a glass was heard before laughter and a round of applause.

"You fancy Nimueh." Gwen exclaimed.

"Err…no I don't." Arthur told her slowly.

"Oh of course not." Gwen replied sarcastically. "Don't worry Arthur, your secret's safe with me."

Arthur didn't even bother to deny his supposed crush on the whore again. He merely took a bite into his previously untouched apple and felt the citrus explode in his mouth before the chunk got lodged in his throat and he began to choke.

"Arthur?" Gwen asked nervously as she saw the blonde's face turn beet red and his blue eyes start to water. "Arthur!" She cried in panic as she jumped up and down hysterically not knowing what to do.

Hearing her panicked cries, everyone turned around to stare and saw Arthur clutching at his throat.

In a matter of seconds, Merlin was by his friend's side and thumping him on the back hard until the piece of apple flew out of his mouth and on to the floor.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked in concern. "Arthur, look at me, are you alright?"

Still coughing and spluttering a little Arthur nodded before a slightly calmer Gwen handed him her water. He drank it down slowly and his skin gradually returned to its normal colour.

"Thanks." Arthur managed to get out as he looked his friend in the eye.

"That's what friends are for right." Merlin replied with a grin.

"Are you alright?" Nimueh asked as she came over to join them standing much to close to Merlin for Arthur's liking.

"I'm fine." Arthur gritted out.

"You saved him Merlin." Nimueh gushed. "You're a hero."

"Oh well, I don't know about that." Merlin replied modestly.

"Oh you are." Nimueh assured him. Surely it was too cold to be wearing a skirt that short, Arthur thought, or was it just an overlarge belt? "So, about this evening…"

"Yeah." Merlin replied before she finished her sentence. "I'd love to go out to dinner with you."

"Great." Nimueh exclaimed with a devilish smirk. "I can't wait." She pressed a kiss to Merlin's pale cheek leaving a smudge of bright red lipstick before walking away.

"You're going on a date?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah." Merlin replied not quite meeting the other boy's eye. "What's wrong with that? I really like Nimueh, she's smart, she's funny, and she's beautiful."

"Nimueh, smart?" Arthur scoffed. "When Mr. Hamilton asked her how many edges a cube had she asked him what a cube was…and she isn't even that pretty if you scrub off all that cheap make-up and she wouldn't know funny if it danced naked in front of her wearing a dragon mask."

"Well I like her." Merlin said.

"Um…I'm going to go check on Morgana." Gwen told them uncomfortably. "She might be awake by now."

"See you round." Merlin said before making his way towards the double doors.

Arthur shoved his chair out of the way and followed after him not even noticing that he stepped into somebody's spilled cranberry juice. He jogged after Merlin and yanked him into an empty classroom determined to talk to him.

"You were gone." Arthur snapped.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked playing dumb which infuriated Arthur.

"Fuck sake Merlin you know what I mean." Arthur retorted as he kicked the leg of a table before focusing his attention on a poster depicting Shakespeare's face complete with large white collar. "This morning I woke up and you weren't there."

"Look I'm sorry alright." Merlin replied as he chose to fix his eyes on a battered copy of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice that had been left out on one of the desks. "I just didn't know how to handle it."

"Well it's not difficult." Arthur told him. "You just had to wait for me to wake up or wake me up yourself."

"I felt awkward ok." Merlin sighed. "I mean it was just a stupid drunken mistake I didn't know how I was supposed to act."

"A stupid drunken mistake." Arthur repeated bitterly before turning back to face his best friend. "So that's all it was to you, a one night stand?"

"It just shouldn't have happened mate." Merlin answered as he ran a hand through his raven hair. "I was drunk and horny and you were just…there."

"Oh thanks, that makes me feel so special." Arthur drawled sardonically.

"I've already told you I'm sorry." Merlin said. "What more do you want? I'm sure you've had one night stands that you've regretted the day after."

"You regret it?" Arthur asked in a tone just above a whisper.

"Of course I do." Merlin replied. "You're my best mate and you're a bloke. I mean fuck, I'm not gay you know. Neither of us are, we'd just had too much to drink. Look nobody has to know about last night. Let's just forget about it ok."

"I wasn't drunk Merlin." Arthur told him. "I didn't drink anything last night because I was driving. I was stone cold sober."

"You were?" Merlin asked in shock and the blonde nodded. "Fucking hell Arthur, if you were sober why the fuck didn't you stop me."

"I tried." Arthur replied as he stepped closer to Merlin who backed away from him. Arthur felt a stab of pain at Merlin's reaction but chose not to comment. "I told you you were drunk and that we shouldn't but you wouldn't listen to me, not that you ever do. You made a move on me Merlin not the other way around."

"I was drunk." Merlin interjected defensively. "I didn't know what I was doing."

"You knew exactly what you were doing." Arthur told him. "You wanted it Merlin and you enjoyed it as much as I did. I know you did."

"You're wrong." Merlin replied in disgust. "It was a mistake and that's all there is to it."

He turned around to leave the room but Arthur's next comment stopped him.

"It was my first time."

"Mine too." Merlin said quietly. "I swear, I've never done it with a guy before…you were just…it just happened."

"No Merlin." Arthur said softly. "I mean, it was my first time…with anyone."

"What? You mean…you were a virgin?" Merlin asked in disbelief.

Blushing slightly Arthur nodded.

"Sorry." Merlin apologized. "But like I said, it was a mistake yeah. Forget it. I won't tell anybody, you don't tell anybody and we never mention it again."

"I don't think it was a mistake." Arthur said quietly. "I liked what we did."

"Fuck." Merlin swore. "Arthur, mate, if you're gay then…whatever, yay go gay, cheer for queer, you're still my best friend and everything but…I'm not gay. I love the girls and I love the pussy."

"But…" Arthur tried to object.

"Don't Arthur." Merlin sighed as he opened the door and stepped out with a look of guilt written all over his face. "Just…just don't."

The blonde sighed as he watched his friend go and he hung his head in his hands.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	3. Italian Food

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin, wish I did though**

**Thanks 4 the reviews people : )**

**Chapter 3-****Italian Food **

A hung-over Morgana finally dragged herself out of bed just after two pm. She had a pounding headache, her make-up from the night before was smudged and her hair was a frightful mess. She took a headache tablet and then hopped in the shower. By the time she emerged from her room she looked as beautiful and glamorous as ever.

She made her way to Arthur's room and knocked on the door twice before entering. She found her step-brother sprawled on his bed hugging a pair of jeans to his chest and his eyes looked puffy and blood-shot as if he had been crying.

"Arthur?" Morgana asked gently as she moved towards him. "What's happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Arthur grumbled as he rolled onto his side turning his back on her.

Pursing her lips slightly, Morgana sat on the edge of the bed and lightly placed a hand on his shoulder feeling him tense at the contact.

"Tell me." Morgana encouraged gently.

"It's nothing important." He replied.

"Would you like me to get Merlin?" Morgana offered.

"No." Arthur responded quickly. "He's probably getting ready for his date tonight."

"Date, what date?" Morgana asked feeling annoyed that a few hours of extra sleep had left her out of the loop.

"He'll be taking Nimueh out for dinner this evening." Arthur informed her, his voice thick with envy.

"But why does that bother you? You don't even like Nimueh."

"No, I don't." He replied as he twisted onto his back.

His step-sister surveyed him for a while with a confused expression on her face. She studied the jeans Arthur had cuddled to his chest and after a few moments she recognized them as Merlin's.

"Oh." Morgana said as her mind comprehended what was going on. "You like Merlin."

"Yeah, I guess I do." Arthur sighed as he reached his hand out to his bedside table and clasped hold of the photo frame there. He held it in front of his face and looked at the photographic image of himself and Merlin with their arms around one another's shoulders and smiling at the camera.

"How long?" Morgana asked wondering how this piece of information had skipped her attention. "How long have you had feelings for Merlin?"

"Since I met him I guess." Arthur replied as he set the photo frame back in its place. "I just never really allowed myself to think about it, at least not until last night."

"What happened?" Morgana asked.

"I gave him my virginity." Arthur told her looking her directly in the eye so she knew he was being serious.

Her mouth formed into an O shape and her eyes widened almost comically. She opened and closed her mouth a few times as she searched for the right thing to say.

"I'm confused." She admitted after a while. "Start at the beginning tell me everything."

Letting out a sigh, Arthur ran through the details of the previous night and the events of this morning.

"He left you to wake up alone?" Morgana asked in shock. "That doesn't sound like Merlin at all."

"Well I'm not making it up." Arthur snapped. "He just freaked out ok. He said it was a mistake."

"What? But…but you said he made the first move."

"He did." Arthur replied. "But he was drunk remember? It's all my fault; I should have just left as soon as I'd helped him to his room."

"You shouldn't blame yourself." Morgana said. "So…you're gay then."

"I must be." Arthur answered. "I mean I've never really been interested in any girls, or guys for that matter but Merlin…he's different…he's special."

A gust of wind blew in through the open window sending a chill down Morgana's spine as a wave of hair whipped her face. She climbed over Arthur and shut the window.

"Have you told Merlin how you feel?" She asked.

"I told him I enjoyed what we did but that's it." Arthur answered. "To be honest I'm not even sure what I'm feeling."

"Why do you have Merlin's jeans?" Morgana asked tentatively gesturing to the garment in the blonde's hands.

"He puked over mine last night." Arthur groaned sounding like his regular self for a few seconds. "So this morning, I wore a pair of his until I got back to my room. I suppose I should take them back to him later."

"Do you want me to do it?" She asked. "I could have a word with him."

"Morgana don't, please." Arthur begged her. "If he finds out I told you he'll fucking hate me."

"That's not true." Morgana objected. "Merlin could never hate you; he's your best friend."

"Yeah, my best friend who used me for sex." Arthur muttered darkly. "I suppose it's my fault for being such a whore."

"One shag doesn't make you a whore Arthur." Morgana told him.

"Whatever, it doesn't change the fact that Merlin used me."

"Give him a day or two to get his head around it and then talk to him." Morgana suggested.

"What's the point?" Arthur asked. "Merlin's straight."

"Ballshit." Morgana replied. "If he slept with you he must at least be bisexual."

Arthur just shrugged and stared up at the ceiling. The dark-haired girl watched him in silence for a while waiting to see if he would say something more. Eventually, she realised he wasn't going to talk so she squeezed his shoulder comfortingly before leaving the room.

On her way down the corridor she bumped into Nimueh.

"I hear you have a date with Merlin." Morgana said without preamble.

"Oh, yes." Nimueh replied sounding excited. "It just sort of happened you know. I've been trying to catch his eye for a while now and today he seemed to get the hint."

"Sweet." Morgana replied her tone a complete contrast to the sentiment.

"I know, Merlin's so adorable." Nimueh said obviously not noticing Morgana's cold attitude. "And I hear he's great in bed."

"Who told you that?" Morgana asked as she raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Everybody says that." Nimueh laughed. "Amy Johnson, Amy Carter, Cara Jones, Ella Harding, Fiona Bruce, posh Haley, little Haley, Laura White…the list goes on."

"Are we talking about the same Merlin?" Morgana asked.

"Of course." Nimueh replied. "Merlin's hardly a common name now is it? Haven't you ever slept with him?"

"No." Morgana answered finding the idea absurd. "Merlin is my friend I don't see him like that and I didn't realise he was so popular with the ladies."

"Oh he is." Nimueh swooned. "Every girl wants to be the one to tame Merlin. He never goes in dates, usually he just sleeps with a girl and that's it so he must really like me to be taking me out to dinner."

"How is it I've never been aware of this?" Morgana demanded to know.

"Well nobody bitches about Merlin behind his back." Nimueh explained. "He's too sweet for anyone to be so harsh and girls know what they're getting into when he takes them to his room. I'm surprised Arthur isn't the same."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Morgana asked defensively.

"Well, Arthur's gorgeous." Nimueh pointed out as a group of younger students past them. "He could have any girl he wants but he hardly even looks at anyone other than you and Gwen."

"Have fun on your date tonight." Morgana said before walking off with her mind buzzing with all the new information.

It just didn't seem right. How could someone as innocent looking and gentle as Merlin be such a player? In fact, Morgana had always assumed that Merlin was still a virgin, the idea of him having sex with anyone just seemed wrong. She felt a strong urge to seek the boy out and confront him about his active sex life as well as his night with Arthur but upon remembering the distraught look on her step-brother's face she managed to restrain herself.

In his room, Merlin was sat at his desk chair staring at the bed as flashes of the night before played before his eyes. The bed-sheets were still tangled and for some reason he couldn't bring himself to change them just yet.

He felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach, like thousands of tiny creatures were biting into him trying to eat their way out of his body. Guilt perhaps. He couldn't fully believe what had happened but at the same time he knew it to be true. He had shagged his best friend.

"It was the alcohol." Merlin told himself for the millionth time that day.

Merlin felt weird. He couldn't really explain why or how but he just felt different. He just needed to forget about the previous night's events, after that everything would return to normal. He'd go his date with Nimueh, bring her back to his room and they'd have sex. When the deed was done Merlin was sure the images of himself buried inside of Arthur would disappear.

There were several hours to go before his date so he took a shower before sitting at his desk to complete some of his class assignments. After finishing an essay on Shakespeare's 'Much Ado About Nothing' he dressed himself for his date. For some reason he couldn't find the jeans he was looking for. He shrugged it off thinking they must be under the pile of dirty clothes somewhere before pulling out his black corduroy trousers instead. He pulled on a button up blue shirt with it that brought out the colour of his eyes and loosely tied a black neck tie around his throat and put on his smart black shoes.

Before leaving to meet Nimueh, Merlin fixed the sheets on his bed and grabbed all his dirty clothes off the floor and shoved them in the bottom of his wardrobe out of the way. He then kicked the odd pen and notepad under his bed so the navy blue carpet was visible.

He knocked lightly on Nimueh's door and waited a few moments for her to open it. She smiled at him and he grinned back before offering her his arm and escorting her out of the school to the parking lot where the taxi he had booked for them was waiting.

"You look good." He told her as he admired her knee length blue dress that hugged her slim waist and showed off her cleavage.

They arrived at the Italian restaurant and Merlin paid their driver before leading the way. A kind faced waiter greeted them and handed them a menu each before showing them to a table for two.

"I love this place." Nimueh gushed. "It's my favorite."

Merlin merely smiled in response before looking through the menu. If truth be told, Merlin hated places like this. It was all too formal for his liking. He'd much rather order a pizza or sit on the bonnet of Arthur's car as they shared a portion of chips or a kebab.

A short while later a young waitress came to their table with a pen and notepad in hand ready to take their order.

"I'll have the Torta Rustica and a glass of red wine please." Nimueh said. The waitress nodded before asking to view her ID.

Satisfied, she turned to Merlin waiting to hear what he wanted.

"A cheese and tomato pizza will do me thanks." Merlin said. "I'll take a pint of Guinness with it please."

She asked for his ID before hurrying away to place their order.

"Oh I love this song." Nimueh told him as she began singing along.

Merlin watched her with a smile surprised that she had such a good singing voice. However, the music was not at all to his taste and he once again found himself thinking of Arthur and how the blonde would sing at the top of his lungs and badly out of tune in the most random of settings. One time he had burst into song when they were on a class trip to the local Art Gallery and they had been escorted from the premises.

Shaking his head to rid the thoughts of Arthur, Merlin struck up an easy conversation with his date. As they talked, Merlin realised that Arthur was completely right with what he'd said in the school canteen that morning; Nimueh wasn't even remotely funny and she didn't seem to have more than two brain cells to rub together. He supposed her parents had offered Mr. Pendragon a generous sum of money to grant her a place at Camelot boarding school.

Their meals arrived and Merlin picked up his first slice of pizza with his hands and took a bite. Nimueh looked shocked but didn't comment as she placed her napkin on her lap and picked up her knife and fork to cut up her own food.

Merlin was very aware that some of the people on nearby tables were throwing him disgusted looks at his table manners but he didn't care. He found it rather entertaining and deliberately made slurping noises as he gulped on his beer.

Nimueh looked a little embarrassed at the attention they were receiving but continued to consume her food in a dignified manner.

When an older lady glared at him beadily Merlin opened his mouth to reveal the mushed up food inside. She looked highly affronted and turned away muttering something about the youth of today to her companion.

"Merlin." Nimueh whispered. "You're embarrassing me."

Merlin just shrugged not at all bothered. His mind strayed to Arthur again; he would have found Merlin's behavior hilarious and would have probably joined in.

"Would you like some pudding or do you want to head back?" Merlin asked once they'd finished their main meals.

"Let's just go back." Nimueh answered hurriedly.

Merlin nodded and paid for their dinner before leading the way out of the restaurant and he took her hand in his as they walked back to the school.

They'd made it about half way when Nimueh began to complain about her shoes hurting her feet. Merlin chuckled lightly as he looked down at the six inch stiletto heels she wore.

"Come on, I'll carry you." Merlin told her before lifting her into his arms with surprising ease; the slender boy was clearly a lot stronger than he looked.

He carried her the rest of the way back to the school and up to his room. As soon as his bedroom door was shut Nimueh moved in for a kiss. Despite his earlier display at dinner it seemed that she was still keen to be in the boy's bed.

With experienced hands, Merlin slipped off her dress and then unsnapped her bra freeing her breasts. She giggled slightly and Merlin had to suppress a wince, he hated when girls laughed during these situations as if they were innocent school girls.

Reaching her hands up, Nimueh unfastened Merlin's tie then unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off of his arms. Her fingers were just fiddling with his belt when there was a knock at the door.

"Just ignore it." Nimueh told him trying to kiss him again.

"It'll only take a second." Merlin said as he offered her his shirt to cover herself.

He pulled the door open a small fraction to find Arthur stood on the other side. In his hand he had the pair of jeans Merlin had been looking for earlier.

"I borrowed them." Arthur explained. "Since you puked on mine."

"Oh, right." Merlin replied as he took them from him.

"Merlin, I'm waiting." Nimueh called seductively loud enough for Arthur to hear.

The expression of hurt on the blonde's face was so heart wrenching that Merlin had to look away.

"I'm a little busy." He said.

"So I hear." Arthur replied in a voice laced with pain before turning around and walking away.

Merlin watched Arthur go before closing the door and dropping his returned jeans onto the chair. Nimueh was spread on his bed completely naked now but Merlin felt no lust whatsoever.

"You should go." He told her quietly.

"What?" She asked in complete shock. "But I thought…"

"Look I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood." Merlin apologized.

Nimueh glared at him before angrily putting her clothes back on and then shoving past him and slamming the door shut behind her with such force that it shook the whole room.

Looking at the bed Merlin once again found himself attacked with memories of his night with Arthur. Trying to push those thoughts aside, he flicked on his T.V and began idly switching through the channels looking for something to capture his interest.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	4. Arthur's Art

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks 4 reviewing people : )**

**Chapter 4-Arthur's Art **

On Monday morning, Arthur sat between Morgana and Gwen for breakfast. Merlin was seated at another table with Sophia and Lancelot and he had his back to Arthur.

"Have you and Merlin had a fight?" Gwen asked tentatively.

"Sort of." Arthur answered vaguely.

Morgana looked as though she wanted to tell Gwen the truth but Arthur sent her a warning look so she held her tongue.

"I'm sure the two of you will make up soon." Gwen told him as she offered a light smile.

Arthur made a non-committal noise before excusing himself and heading early to his History lesson. He entered the empty classroom and took his usual seat at the back and took out the books he needed.

Gradually the class began to fill up and idle chatter covered the silence. Every time someone walked through the door Arthur would snap his head up expecting to see Merlin but was disappointed every time; he never showed.

"Arthur?" Mrs. Lomax, the teacher, asked. "Where is Merlin today?"

"He's not feeling too well." Arthur lied. "I think he got food poisoning last night."

"Well in that case you can give him his work assignments later and help him catch up." Mrs. Lomax said before starting up the lesson.

However, Arthur barely paid attention to the History lecture so he doubted he'd be very much help to Merlin even if he wanted it.

His next lesson was maths and he suspected Merlin would skip that lesson as well. But at least he had Gwen and Morgana for company.

When Arthur arrived the two girls were already in their seats laughing about something. He sat at the table next to them as he always did.

"Where's Merlin?" Gwen asked.

Arthur just shrugged before telling them he hadn't shown up in History.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation." Gwen said.

Their teacher, Mr. Hamilton, arrived five minutes late as he always did on a Monday morning. However, he was easily the best teacher the school had and he soon had the class hard at work. Even Arthur found himself lost in the world of number and arithmetic and was grateful for the distraction from thoughts of Merlin.

They had a break after maths and Arthur left the girls to see if Merlin was in his room. He knocked on his friend's door but there was no answer. He peered through the keyhole but could see no sign of the dark-haired boy. Giving up, he headed to his own room to put away his things from maths and history and collect the books he'd need for his next two classes.

When he entered his room he was incredibly shocked to find Merlin sat at the foot of his bed looking paler than usual and staring off into space.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked as he placed his bag down.

Merlin jumped at the sound of Arthur's voice and leapt to his feet.

"How did you get in here?" Arthur asked him wondering if perhaps he'd forgotten to lock the door.

"You gave me the spare key remember." Merlin answered.

"Oh." Arthur said before taking sorting out the things he'd need for his next classes and placing them in his bag.

"I fucked Nimueh last night." Merlin lied.

Arthur didn't answer; he just continued preparing his things.

"It was amazing; we were at it for hours." Merlin told him. "I might even call her again she was that good."

"Why are you telling me this?" Arthur asked as he looked down at his shoes.

"I just thought you should know." Merlin replied. "So you didn't start thinking I was gay or anything."

"Whatever." Arthur sighed before handing a few bits of paper to Merlin. "Your maths and history assignments." He told him.

Arthur then slung his bag onto his shoulder and left his room. When Arthur arrived at his next lesson, English, he spied Nimueh sat on the other side of the room. His insides knotted with jealousy at the mere sight of her.

Taking his seat, Arthur pretended to be looking through his notes but was actually listening to her conversation with a blonde haired girl named Eliza.

"He actually said that?" Eliza asked. "He told you he just wasn't in the mood."

"Yes." Nimueh replied sounding hurt and confused. "I don't understand what I did wrong. Things were going fine until somebody knocked on the door."

"Who was it?"

"I didn't see." Nimueh admitted. "But after that Merlin just wasn't interested."

Arthur's ears perked up when he heard Merlin's name and he listened attentively to the two girls.

"What's wrong with me?" Nimueh asked self-consciously.

"Nothing." Eliza reassured her. "He's obviously the one with the problem. I don't see why you liked him anyway to be honest. Merlin just sleeps with girls and then leaves, he doesn't do relationships."

"But he took me out on a date." Nimueh said. "He's never done that for any girl before. I thought I was special."

"Well maybe that's it then." Eliza replied. "Perhaps he does think you're special and he doesn't want to rush into sex. Maybe he wants to take things slow and have a proper relationship."

"Yes." Nimueh agreed excitedly cheering up all of a sudden. "Yes, you're right that must be it."

"I've always liked Merlin." Eliza said. "He's such a sweetheart."

After hearing that conclusion Arthur realised a few things. First of all, Merlin had been lying to him and had not slept with Nimueh. Also, girls were incredibly strange. One minute Eliza was putting Merlin down and the next she was saying how great he was.

A moment later, Lancelot and Gwen sat at the table in front of him whilst Morgana and Sophia sat at the desk behind. The seat next to him remained empty as once again Merlin didn't show.

When their English lesson was over, Arthur, Morgana, Gwen and Lancelot headed to the science labs whilst Sophia headed to her French class.

As he stepped into the classroom Arthur was surprised to find Merlin already there talking to Will who was laughing heartily at something Merlin had told him.

Normally, Arthur would sit beside Merlin but today the blonde decided to take a seat at the front beside a tall and musucular boy named Valiant who had a shaved head and a scar on his right eyebrow.

Lancelot took his normal seat but Gwen and Morgana hesitated a while wondering where they should sit. Eventually, Morgana whispered something in her friend's ear and she moved to sit with Merlin, Will and Lancelot whilst Morgana sat at the front with Arthur and Valiant.

When Gaius surveyed his class of students he looked a little shocked to see that Arthur and Morgana had moved places. He didn't comment on the matter but as he conducted the lesson he kept shooting quizzical looks at his nephew Merlin.

The lesson ended and the bell signaled for lunch. Arthur was one of the first people out of the lab. All day he had been aching to see Merlin but after seeing him in his room at break he found he wanted to be as far away as possible.

Arthur took a trip to the nearest boys' toilets before heading to his room and depositing his bag. By the time he made it to the canteen the others were there sat at their usual table.

Morgana and Gwen waved him over whilst Merlin concentrated on his food. Arthur ignored them and did something he'd never done before and sat beside his step-mother Helena who was Camelot's art teacher.

Helena, who looked like an older version of her daughter only with green eyes instead of blue, was clearly surprised by her step-sons actions but she welcomed him all the same.

"Are you and Morgana fighting again?" She asked in amusement.

"No I just…realised we hadn't spoken in a while." Arthur replied as his tongue darted out to lick his lip as he mentally winced at how lame his lie had been.

"Liar." She replied. "I can always tell when you're lying Arthur. You lick your bottom lip, just like your father does."

"Oh." Arthur mumbled wondering how the woman knew such a thing.

"So what's bothering you?" Helena asked as she surveyed him carefully, looking just the way Morgana did before she managed to get the truth out of him.

"Everything." Arthur sighed.

"You know I'm here if you need to talk to me Arthur." Helena said gently as she lightly placed her hand over his.

"You're not my mother." Arthur hissed as he pulled his hand away.

"No." Helena agreed far too used to this kind of behavior from Arthur to be bothered by it. "But I'm still here if ever you need me."

"I don't." Arthur replied as he stabbed his fork at his pasta.

"Perhaps you should talk to your father then." Helena suggested with a devilish smirk.

"He never listens." Arthur said bitterly. "He doesn't even care."

"Now that's not true and you know it." Helena told him sounding somewhat angry. "Your father loves you he just doesn't always know how to show it."

"Sorry." Arthur sighed quietly as he ate some of his food.

"You have a free period next don't you?" Helena asked returning to her usual gentle speaking voice.

"Yes." Arthur answered feeling a sense of foreboding.

"Perfect." Helena exclaimed with a happy glint in his eye. "I need a model for my art lesson and you're just the man for the job."

Realising he had no choice Arthur groaned and bashed his head on the table. He also knew that Merlin was in his step-mother's next art lesson and his insides filled with dread.

As he followed Helena to the art room Arthur was starting to feel sick. He wished he'd just kept his mouth shut at lunch then the woman wouldn't be punishing him in such a way. They entered the room that was filled with easels, paints, charcoal and other various art materials.

At the front of the room was a backless leather couch which Arthur assumed would be where he was modeling.

A few students arrived early for their lesson and began setting up. They were all girls so far and they looked at Arthur before giggling and whispering amongst themselves.

The last student to arrive was Merlin and he caught Arthur's eye as he made his way to his work place.

"Good afternoon class." Helena greeted with a broad smile. "Arthur has kindly agreed to model for us today. Take your clothes off Arthur."

"What?" Arthur blanched hoping he had simply misheard.

"Just your shoes, socks and t-shirt." Helena told him. "You can keep your jeans on."

Helena simply quirked an eyebrow at him and Arthur groaned before kicking his shoes and socks off then stripping off his shirt. Dressed in just his jeans he followed his step-mothers instructions and positioned himself on the backless couch with one leg straight out and the other bent at the knee. He held himself up on his elbows and hoped the nightmare would all be over soon.

"Hmm, I think something's missing." Helena commented.

"Perhaps there should be two models." A girl named Chloe suggested. "Two lovers perhaps."

"That's a good idea." Helena agreed.

"I'd be happy to volunteer." Chloe said staring at Arthur lustfully.

"Merlin." Helena said. "How about you?"

"What?" Merlin asked.

"What?" Arthur questioned.

"What?" Chloe inquired.

"Yes Merlin, you'll be perfect." Helena said decisively. "Out you come."

Merlin shifted uncomfortably before making his way to the front. He stepped out of his shoes and removed his top. The two boys then followed Helena's directions until she had them in the positions she wanted.

Arthur was still propped up on his elbows but both of his legs were now straight and Merlin was settled between them with one hand at Arthur's waist and one resting on Arthur's cheek.

To the rest of the class the boys really did look like lovers and the sounds of pencils scratching on paper soon filled the room.

Merlin's back ached from the awkward position but he knew better than to move. As he looked into the blonde's blue eyes he once again found himself remembering the way his friend had looked as he writhed beneath him crying out his name.

Arthur was also remembering their night together and had to keep reminding himself to breathe.

For the following hour, they held that position as the class sketched them. The bell rang signaling the end of the school day and their peers packed up their things and left whilst they stood up and pulled their shirts back on.

Arthur was about to talk to Merlin but when he turned around the other boy had already left.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	5. One More Night

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks for reviewing guys, keep it coming : )**

**Chapter 5-One More Night**

The rest of the week passed by in much the same way. Although Merlin attended all of his lessons and even sat next to Arthur, the boys hardly looked at each other and never spoke. They would sit together at meal times along with Gwen and Morgana and occasionally others but still they acted as though the other were not there.

The difference between them was obvious and it made Gwen feel uncomfortable whenever she was around them both. She desperately wanted to ask what was wrong with them but she knew neither boy would give her an answer.

Morgana wanted to bash them both around the head for being such idiots but she doubted that would be much help. This was something the boys had to work out for themselves. The only problem was both were either too proud or too scared to be the one to take action and resolve the awkwardness between them.

"You need to talk to him." Morgana whispered to her step-brother as she linked her arm with his as they walked through the school corridors.

"And say what?" Arthur asked as he looked at the dark head about a meter in front of them.

"I don't know." Morgana replied. "Just sort it out."

"Wish me luck." Arthur sighed as he came to a stop by the door that led to the boys changing rooms.

"Good luck." Morgana told him placing a kiss to his cheek before hurrying away to attend her dance class.

Arthur pushed open the door and joined his classmates in changing into his gym kit. Rather than take the peg next to Merlin as he usually did, Arthur got changed in the corner. He was just lacing up his trainers when their teacher Mr. Oliver entered to hurry them all up and out onto the football pitch.

Out on the field, the boys did a few warm-up exercises before Mr. Oliver divided them into two teams. Merlin was on the opposite team to Arthur and the blonde couldn't decide whether or not he was pleased by that fact.

The sound of the whistle blew and the boys leapt into action. Lancelot gained control of the ball and moved down the field before making a smooth pass to Ethan. Arthur ran down the field and Ethan kicked the football to him. A few seconds later Arthur had scored the first goal for his team.

About half an hour later, Arthur's team was winning with four points to one. Arthur was half way down the field when a member of the opposite team passed the ball to Merlin. For as long as he had been alive, Merlin had hated sports and was a useless player. When he made to kick the ball he tumbled to the ground and twisted his foot.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried in worry as he rushed to the boy's side. "Shit, are you alright?"

"Speaking to me now are you?" Merlin asked as he made to get up but his injured foot wouldn't allow it.

"You've been avoiding me too." Arthur pointed out as Mr. Oliver made his way over.

The teacher gently slipped Merlin's trainer off and examined his foot.

"It's a little swollen." He said. "But you'll be fine. You should keep your weight off of it for the next hour or so. Arthur, why don't you carry him back to the changing room, get your stuff and then help Merlin back to his room."

"Yes sir." Arthur replied before lifting Merlin into a fireman's carry.

"Fuck sake Arthur I can walk." Merlin complained feeling his cheeks burn from being carried on the blonde's shoulders.

"Shut up Merlin or I'll carry you bridal style." Arthur threatened.

Arthur made it to the changing rooms and he set Merlin down on the bench as he gathered their stuff. He moved back over to Merlin preparing to sling him over his shoulders again but the raven haired boy stopped him.

"I'll just lean on you for support and I'll hop ok."

"Fine." Arthur sighed knowing how stubborn the other boy could be.

However, they'd barely made it half way down the corridor before Merlin gave up and allowed himself to be carried to his room. Once in Merlin's living area, Arthur lowered him onto the bed as gently as he could.

"Thanks." Merlin said. "You can go now."

"We need to talk." Arthur replied sitting on the edge of the bed, the one in which the two had had sex.

"About what?" Merlin asked as he looked in the opposite direction.

"We had sex Merlin." Arthur pointed out. "We can't ignore that or pretend it didn't happen."

"Why not?" Merlin snapped facing the blonde. "It was a stupid mistake Arthur. Just get over it."

"I can't." Arthur replied as he moved closer to his friend. "I can't stop thinking about it…about you."

"I don't want to hear this." Merlin said as he covered his ears with his hands.

"Why? Are you afraid you might have feelings for me too?" Arthur asked him.

"Don't be ridiculous." Merlin sneered. Arthur's face fell and he slightly resembled a wounded animal. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Don't I mean anything to you?" Arthur asked hating that he sounded like a girl.

"You know you do." Merlin replied in a gentler voice. "You're my best friend."

"It doesn't feel like it right now." Arthur said as he fiddled with the hem of his shorts.

A silence fell between the two boys and they looked at different parts of the room each lost in their own thoughts. A pigeon flew into the window and they both turned their heads in the direction of the noise before making eye-contact again.

"You'll always be my best mate Arthur." Merlin told him. "But that's as far as it goes yeah. You're not my lover or my boyfriend alright. You're just my friend and what we did…shouldn't have happened. So please, just forget it."

"Maybe I don't want to forget it." Arthur replied. "Maybe I want to be your boyfriend…maybe I want to have you inside me again."

Merlin just closed his eyes and shook his head unable to verbalize an answer.

Leaning forwards, Arthur pulled Merlin's face to his and kissed his lips. He made to slip his tongue into the other boy's mouth but Merlin pulled away before bringing his fist up to smash into Arthur's jaw with enough force to knock him off of the bed.

Arthur held his aching jaw and looked up at Merlin in shock. Fist still raised, Merlin looked as stunned as Arthur and an expression of regret crossed his face.

"Mate, I…I'm sorry." Merlin apologized as he lowered his hand. "I didn't mean…I didn't think…I…I'm sorry."

"Forget it." Arthur replied emotionlessly as he picked himself off the floor. "You punch like a girl anyway."

With that said, Arthur grabbed his things and then turned around and left. Merlin fully intended to ask him to stay but the words never left his mouth.

At a surprisingly fast pace, Saturday night came and the students of Camelot were heading for a house party just down the road from the school.

Arthur hadn't really been in the mood for a party but Morgana had insisted that he come. Merlin was also there, and from the secluded corner Arthur was sat in he could see the dark-haired boy dancing with a girl whose name he didn't know.

The big-breasted blonde girl was wearing next to nothing and dancing around Merlin like she was a pole dancer and he was the pole. Arthur's grip tightened on his beer can and he wanted nothing more than to pull the girl away from his friend.

Somehow, he restrained the jealous beast inside of him and gulped down the rest of his beer can.

A shadow passed over him and he looked up to see Valiant offering him a fresh can.

"Thanks." Arthur said cautiously as he took the drink being offered.

Valiant nodded before dropping into the empty seat beside him and opening his own can and taking a long swig. Arthur followed suit and drank deeply.

"Which one is it?" Valiant asked as he watched Merlin and the girl dancing.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked having to speak up against the music.

"The one you fancy?" Valiant asked. "Is it Merlin or the girl?"

"The girl." Arthur lied as his tongue darted out to lick his lower lip.

Valiant looked the blonde up and down before a smirk crept over his face.

"What?" Arthur asked defensively not liking the way the larger male was looking at him.

"Nothing." Valiant replied his voice laced with amusement.

Taking another swig of beer Arthur looked back out at the dancers. He could feel Valiant's eyes on him and he shifted uncomfortably trying to ignore it. When he turned his head around to face the other boy he found that he had moved closer.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Valiant asked.

Arthur looked out to see Merlin kissing the girl. Downing the rest of his drink he turned back to Valiant and nodded his agreement. He stood up and followed the other man out.

They began walking down the streets and Arthur noticed that Valiant had a tattoo of a snake on his upper arm.

"Aren't you cold?" Arthur asked him gesturing to the other boy's tank top.

"A little." Valiant admitted. "Fancy warming me up?"

"What?" Arthur asked looking at his companion on shock.

"Come on Pendragon." Valiant laughed. "You didn't honestly think I believed that you fancied that girl in there."

Arthur just shrugged looking down at the pavement feeling his cheeks burn. He wasn't sure if Valiant was teasing him or not and he didn't know whether he should stay or head on home or back to the party.

"Do I scare you?" Valiant asked in amusement.

"No." Arthur scoffed.

Valiant just smirked before looking up and down the empty streets.

"Why don't you and I go into town?" Valiant suggested.

"I don't have any money on me." Arthur said truthfully.

"No worries." Valiant said. "I'll pay. Come on, I'll show you what a real party's like."

"Another time maybe." Arthur replied taking a step away. "I should really go find my step-sister."

"Another time then." Valiant said before stalking away down the street.

Arthur watched him leave until the darkness swallowed him whole. Mind buzzing, he returned to the party and scanned the sea of faces for someone he recognized. He found Gwen and Morgana dancing together and made his way over to them.

"Are you alright?" Morgana called above the music.

"I think Valiant might have been hitting on me." Arthur told her.

Morgana gave him a surprised look before laughing and telling Gwen who promptly fell into a fit of giggles.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur turned to walk away from them but Morgana gripped his arm and pulled him between them. They both began dancing around him and he found it distinctly uncomfortable. Especially the way Morgana was grinding against him, it just wasn't normal sibling behavior; people would probably start thinking there was something incestuous going on. True, they weren't blood related but it was still a disturbing thought.

Thankfully, Arthur was saved by Sophia who took his hand and dragged him away from the two girls.

"Thanks." He told her and she smiled at him before looping her arms around his neck and gently swaying with him.

He placed his hands loosely on her waist. He didn't mind dancing with Sophia, she wasn't like most girls who would writhe against him and try kissing him or chatting him up.

"You like him don't you." Sophia said as she jerked her head in the direction of Merlin who was still kissing that girl.

"How did you know?" Arthur asked too shocked to deny it.

"Lucky guess." Sophia shrugged. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Arthur smiled gratefully at her as they continued to dance. Looking over her shoulder his eyes connected with Merlin's just as he pulled away from kissing the girl. They held one another's gaze as they continued to dance with their respective partners.

As the song changed, the girl whispered something in Merlin's ear. Catching Arthur's eye, Merlin let out a sigh and shook his head at the girl before walking away from her heading for the door.

"I…" Arthur said looking down at Sophia.

"Go." She told him and he nodded to her before pushing through the dancing couples and leaving the house to follow Merlin.

"Hey, wait up!" He called down the street before jogging up to his friend.

Merlin waited for the blonde to catch up before heading in the direction of the school.

"You're not drunk." Arthur commented.

"I didn't drink anything tonight." Merlin replied. "How many have you had?"

"About five." Arthur answered. "But I'm not a lightweight so it doesn't matter."

"Alcohol kills your brain cells though." Merlin told him.

"True." Arthur agreed. "Maybe if I'm lucky and I drink enough it'll kill off the brain cells that make me fancy you."

"Don't." Merlin said. "Don't say shit like that."

"I can't help the way I feel Merlin." Arthur told him as they crossed the road and walked through the school gates.

They made their way up to the building in silence and Arthur followed Merlin to his bedroom door. He stood by the threshold clearly waiting for an invite or a dismissal.

"Come in." Merlin said after a while.

Arthur stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"What is it you want Arthur?" Merlin asked sounding tired.

"I'm not sure." Arthur admitted. "But I know I want at least one more night with you."

"I'm not gay." Merlin said.

"I didn't say you were." Arthur replied.

"Fine." Merlin agreed after a while. "One more night. But I'm not kissing you."

"You're a lousy kisser anyway." Arthur quipped.

Feeling highly affronted Merlin pulled his friend towards them and crushed their lips together eliciting a moan from the blonde determined to prove that he was a good kisser.

Lips, teeth and tongues clashing together, they found their way to Merlin's bed. Merlin pushed Arthur onto his back and crawled on top of him. They helped one another undress and despite his earlier statement, Merlin continued to kiss his friend as he worked his fingers into Arthur's entrance.

When he felt Arthur was prepared enough, Merlin reached across to his chest of drawers and pulled out a condom. He ripped the packet open with his teeth and spat it onto the floor before Arthur helped to roll the condom onto Merlin's cock.

Arthur spread his legs wantonly and Merlin eased himself in. Fully sheathed, he held himself above the other boy as he waited for him to adjust.

"Move." Arthur panted circling his hips encouragingly.

Hiding his face in the crook of Arthur's neck Merlin worked his way in and out of the blonde angling his hips so he hit the spot inside him that made Arthur see stars and call out Merlin's name.

"Look at me." Arthur ordered as he gripped Merlin's hair and pulled his face to meet his.

Speeding up his movements, Merlin looked Arthur in the eye as their hips snapped together. Their lips found one another again and neither boy was sure which one of them had initiated the kiss.

Arthur moaned, groaned, gasped and panted as his friend fucked him. Merlin however kept silent and bit down on his lip to keep from crying Arthur's name through his orgasm.

"Thank you." Arthur said quietly after Merlin pulled out and threw the used condom away.

Merlin didn't reply, he just rolled onto his side facing away from Arthur. The blonde pulled the covers over them and curled up beside Merlin wrapping one arm around the boy's waist and dropping a soft kiss to his shoulder blade.

"Please still be here when I wake up." Arthur begged before drifting off into an easy sleep.

Merlin stayed awake the whole night crying silent tears as he listened to the shallow breathing of his friend.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	6. Wielding A Sword

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks 4 reviewing people : )**

**Chapter 6-Wielding A Sword **

Arthur was woken by the sound of the dustbin men and their noisy truck as they collected the school's rubbish. He shifted on the bed and stretched before sitting up. Looking around the room he found Merlin sat at his desk fully dressed.

"You're here." Arthur observed.

Merlin nodded in response before setting his pencil down and placing a book over the sheet of paper he'd been sketching on.

"Fancy getting some breakfast?" Arthur asked as he pushed the quilt off of him and began pulling on his clothes.

"Arthur." Merlin sighed. "I did what you wanted, I gave you one more night now will you just go."

"What? But…I thought…"

"Thought what?" Merlin snapped. "That if I fucked you again I'd suddenly start fancying you. Well you're wrong, I don't."

"For fuck sake Merlin, you can't sit there and honestly say that you feel nothing for me." Arthur shot back.

Merlin turned his head away opting to give the blonde the silent treatment.

"Fine, be like that you heartless asshole." Arthur said before leaving the room.

Raking his hands through his hair Merlin let out a frustrated growl. He pushed aside the book and looked down at the image he had been drawing. It was of Arthur asleep in his bed. Picking up his pencil, Merlin finished off the shading before losing his temper and scribbling over the picture with such force that the pencil lead ripped through the paper. He then snapped the pencil in half before tossing it away from him and pushing away from the desk and heading to his adjoining bathroom to take a shower.

The spray of the water cascaded down his naked body but it did not wash away the memory of last night's activity with Arthur. He hit the tiled wall with his fist and let out an angry cry before resting his forehead against the cold tiles and taking deep breaths.

He calmed down a little and reached for the soap and began washing his body. When he closed his eyes he was attacked with images of Arthur. When he opened his eyes, he was still attacked with images of Arthur.

"I'm not gay." Merlin hissed to himself as he grabbed his bottle of shampoo and squirted a blob onto the palm of his hand before applying it to his mop of dark hair.

After his shower, Merlin dried off and got dressed before making his way down to breakfast. He grabbed himself a bowl of cereal and crossed the room to sit at the same table as Arthur, Morgana and Gwen.

As soon as Merlin was seated Arthur promptly left.

"Ok, I've had enough of this." Gwen declared. "What's going on Merlin? And don't even think about lying to me."

"It's none of your business alright." Merlin grumbled.

"I'm your friend of course it's my business." Gwen argued.

"Just leave it!" Merlin snapped so loudly that everyone turned to stare at him.

Gwen went quiet and looked down at her food clearly upset.

"Gwen, I'm sorry." Merlin apologized in a gentle voice as he squeezed her hand. "There's just a lot on my mind."

"It's ok. I understand." Gwen said though she was clearly still upset which meant Merlin would have some serious groveling to do.

"Do you want my advice Merlin?" Morgana asked as she leaned closer to him so nobody on the tables around them could hear.

"What?" Merlin asked feeling apprehensive.

"Step out of the closet." Morgana said before getting up and leaving the canteen.

"Merlin?" Gwen asked as her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Walk with me." Merlin said before leading the way out leaving his barely touched breakfast behind.

They left the school building and walked about the grounds shivering slightly from the cold. Upon finding a spot where nobody was around to hear them, Merlin confided in her about his two nights spent with Arthur. To say that Gwen was shocked would be an understatement. Merlin thought perhaps she might faint and he held his arms ready to catch her in case she collapsed.

"Oh…well um…that's…that's…unexpected." Gwen stammered. "Wait no, not unexpected…it's…it's…cruel. You're cruel. Arthur's your best friend how could you just…just…how could you?"

"Alright Gwen I feel guilty enough already." Merlin told her.

"And so you should." Gwen said.

"Look it's not my fault." Merlin replied defensively. "I was drunk the first time; I didn't know what I was doing. If anyone's to blame its Arthur…he was sober he shouldn't have let it happen."

"And what about last night?" Gwen demanded to know. "You weren't drunk then were you."

"No." Merlin admitted. "But it's still not my fault. I didn't ask for Arthur to suddenly go gay on me."

"Merlin, do you have feelings for Arthur or not?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not gay." Merlin told her as he looked down at the red and brown leaves on the ground.

"That's not what I asked." Gwen pointed out.

"No. I don't have feelings for Arthur." Merlin answered.

"Then why did you sleep with him the second time?" Gwen questioned as the wind blew her curls across her face. "If you don't have feelings for him then you should have told him no."

"What do you want me to say?" Merlin asked. "I'm sorry alright."

"I don't think it's me you need to apologize to." Gwen retorted before turning around and heading back inside.

Merlin groaned before continuing to walk about the grounds. Around the back of the school he came across his uncle in a bright yellow raincoat and thick green wellington boots gathering leaves.

"Gaius?" Merlin asked as he came up behind the old scientist.

"Oh hello Merlin." He greeted as he shoved the leaves into a plastic bag.

"Gaius what are you doing?"

"Collecting leaves for Helena." Gaius answered, shouting so he could be heard against the howling wind. "She wants for them for one of her art classes."

Without being asked to Merlin set about helping his uncle gather a bunch of leaves. When the job was done he accompanied Gaius to the art room where Helena was painting at an easel.

"Gaius, Merlin. Come in." She called happily.

Gaius handed her the bag of leaves and she put them away in the stock cupboard. She and Gaius started talking about the awful weather and the approaching parents evening whilst Merlin took a look at what she been painting.

It wasn't completed yet but as far as Merlin could tell it was a knight wielding a sword with a billowing cape flying out behind him that was half painted in red. As he looked closer Merlin realised the knight was in fact Arthur.

"What do you think Merlin?" Helena asked placing her hands on his shoulders as she looked at her artwork with him.

"It looks good." Merlin complimented honestly. "Really good."

"Doesn't Arthur make such a handsome prince?" She exclaimed. "I've done one for Morgana too." She told him before producing a completed piece from her desk.

"Wow, that's amazing." Merlin told her as he admired the painting of Morgana dressed in a beautiful blue gown and fine jewelry; she looked like a princess.

"Thank you Merlin." She replied in delight before showing the picture to Gaius.

Merlin turned back to the unfinished painting of Arthur. It was remarkable how well the armor and chainmail seemed to suit him as well as the sword.

"Oh Gaius you have to see what I had my students do." Helena told him excitedly before bustling around for what she was looking for. "Here, don't Arthur and Merlin make such fine models?"

Merlin promptly blushed as he realised what Helena was showing to his uncle. Gaius surveyed the handful of drawings with one eyebrow raised incredibly high. He coughed awkwardly before handing them back to Helena.

"I was showing them to Morgana the other day." Helena said. "She said the two boys looked made for each other, like they were real lovers."

"You showed Morgana?" Merlin asked feeling his embarrassment increase.

"Yes, she thought they were wonderful." Helena answered. "I'll have to show one to your mother on parents evening."

"My mum?" Merlin asked flabbergasted. "No, you can't."

"Why not? I've already shown Uther."

Merlin visibly paled and Gaius suggested that he sit down for a while. He took the old scientists advice and eased himself into a seat. Gaius and Helena talked a little more before Gaius left.

"Are you feeling any better?" Helena asked as she placed her hand to the boy's forehead to check his temperature.

"Why did you pick me?" Merlin asked. "Chloe was willing to model with Arthur; any of the girls would have loved to do it, so why did you pick me?"

Pulling up a stool, Helena sat in front of him. She peered at him through her green eyes and cocked her head to the side. Merlin had seen that expression countless times before on Morgana. Whenever she looked at him like that Merlin often found himself answering his own questions. It turned out that Helena had the same affect when she looked at him in such a way.

"You planned for it to be me and Arthur from the start." Merlin said. "You wanted us to be that close in an intimate way so that we'd begin to question our relationship."

"So I did." Helena replied with a mischievous smile. "Now ask yourself Merlin, why did I do such a thing?"

"I…I don't know." Merlin answered as he shrugged his shoulders. "Because Arthur put you up to it."

"Do you really believe that?" She asked as she lifted an eyebrow in amusement.

"No." Merlin admitted as he shifted uncomfortably.

"What do you feel Merlin?" Helena asked softly.

"I…nothing." Merlin replied as he stood to his feet and began pacing the room. "You're just trying to put ideas in my head."

"Oh Merlin Emerys you are such an idiot." Helena told him as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I give up. I honestly don't know what to do with you boys anymore you're both just so…so…male. Now remove yourself from my classroom and be an idiot somewhere else."

Merlin left and moved angrily through the corridors. People scattered away from him as he pushed past apart from one girl who walked directly up to him. Looking up, Merlin found himself face to face with Nimueh.

"I forgive you." She told him.

"Huh?" Merlin replied.

"Well you like me don't you Merlin." Nimueh said. "You want us to have a proper relationship and not rush into anything."

"No." Merlin told her. "I don't do relationships I just…I just don't. Now do you mind I need to find somebody."

"Who?" Nimueh asked sounding highly offended by the boy's lack of attention.

"Just some girl." Merlin replied as he looked down the halls.

"What girl?" Nimueh pressed.

"I'm just looking for a shag that's all." Merlin told her.

"Well, I'm here." Nimueh pointed out as she wrapped herself around him.

"Yeah?" Merlin asked cocking an eyebrow at her. "It's just a fuck though right, one time and that's it."

"You could at least fake a bit of romance." Nimueh told him rolling her eyes. "Make me feel special like all the other girls."

Taking her hand in his Merlin pressed a gentle kiss to the top and Nimueh smiled obviously satisfied. Merlin grinned back before following the girl back to her room. He stepped inside and was mildly horrified by all the pink.

She giggled like a school girl as she skipped over to her bed and pushed her fluffy teddy bears onto the floor. Repressing a shudder at the all too girly room, and was that really a Take That poster on the wall? Merlin made his way to the bed.

Pulling her top off over her head, Nimueh moved to straddle him and latched her mouth onto his. Merlin kissed back but felt no desire or enthusiasm whatsoever. She began rubbing herself against him trying to inspire his passion but it just didn't work.

"Is something wrong?" Nimueh asked as she moved off of him. "Is it me?"

"No, it's not you." Merlin told her. "I just need a minute."

He crossed to her bathroom and tried to get himself together. He pulled his clothes off and looked down at his lifeless limp dick. He started touching himself to try and get hard but whenever his thoughts drifted to the girl on the bed waiting for them his penis deflated again.

"Fuck." He swore under his breath.

"Merlin?" Nimueh called sounding impatient.

Closing his eyes, Merlin gripped his dick and stroked it roughly as he thought about Arthur. He was fully erect in less than a second. Moving back to the bedroom he stepped up to Nimueh and pulled her into a hard kiss keeping his eyes firmly closed so he could pretend it was Arthur beneath him.

Nimueh pulled a condom from her dresser drawer and Merlin briefly wondered how many men she had lured to her room.

She moaned and gasped as he slid into her and Merlin desperately tried to block out the sounds. To his dismay, Nimueh turned out to be an extremely vocal lover and she was screaming herself horse as she chanted his name amongst other dirty little things.

Merlin grunted occasionally keeping his hands under her back so he didn't have to touch her breasts. How had he ever found boobs appealing?

All Merlin could think about was Arthur, the way his anal walls clamped around his dick, how he'd throw his head back in pleasure and stare up at him through his lashes with his soft lips just begging to be kissed.

Nimueh's screams invaded his ears as she reached completion. Merlin had not reached climax and he highly doubted that he was going to. So he pulled out of her and moved hastily to the bathroom to pull on his clothes. Standing over the toilet, he jerked himself off thinking about his best friend.

When he was done he washed his hands before leaving the room without sparing Nimueh a second glance.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	7. Dinner and Icecream

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin *cries***

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, hope you enjoy : P **

**Chapter 7-Dinner and Ice-cream **

Merlin hated parent's evening. It was a complete waste of time in his opinion. It also seemed to be an excuse to cause him much torture and embarrassment. Did Helena Pendragon really have to display the sketches of him and Arthur in the entrance hall where everybody could see them?

Every time the school held an activity that invited the parents Helena would always put up her students' artwork. Normally Merlin didn't mind, he used to be thrilled in fact especially when his work was on show, this time however he found it completely unnecessary and utterly humiliating.

"I say Merlin; you two do look good together." His mother had commented in admiration when she had seen one of the drawings.

"It was just modeling." Merlin snapped as he felt his cheeks burn.

"But still, you and Arthur would make a remarkable couple." Hunith said.

"Mum!" Merlin hissed furiously. "Can we just get this over with?"

Hunith frowned at her son wondering why he was so wound up but before she could ask him about his behavior her brother came over to greet her.

"Gaius." She exclaimed happily. "It's so good to see you."

As they made their way into the hall, Arthur and Merlin briefly made eye contact before the dark-haired boy quickly looked away. Since Arthur and Morgana's parents were teachers at Camelot they had been roped in to helping out. Their job was to greet people at the door and serve refreshments.

The first of Merlin's teachers that Hunith was speaking to was Gaius. As Merlin's uncle, Gaius regularly phoned Hunith to report on her son's progress anyway so they used the time to chat about other things.

"Oh Merlin, go get me a coffee love." Hunith said handing him some money. "Did you want anything?"

Merlin shook his head before heading to the refreshments area. As luck would have it, Arthur had to serve him.

"A coffee for my mum." Merlin said as he looked at the different iced cakes rather than the blonde.

Knowing that Hunith liked her coffee with milk and two sugars, Arthur set about making the hot beverage. He handed the polystyrene cup to Merlin and held his hand out for the money. Their hands touched and both boys felt a wave of electricity shoot from their fingertips and up the length of their arms.

"Keep the change." Merlin said in a shaky voice before hurrying away.

He rejoined his mother who was now talking to his English teacher. Though all of his teachers said he was working extremely well and they were pleased with his grades effort, they all felt it necessary to mention that Merlin and Arthur seemed to have drifted apart lately.

"You didn't tell me you'd fallen out with Arthur." Hunith said after she had spoken to all of his teachers.

"I haven't." Merlin replied. "I've just been concentrating on my school work more than my social life lately. I thought you'd be pleased."

She frowned heavily at her son before spotting Arthur by the refreshments table where he was serving Gwen's father. Before Merlin could object, Hunith made her way over to the young Pendragon.

"Hello Arthur." She greeted.

"Good evening Hunith." Arthur replied politely.

"What are you doing tomorrow afternoon?" She asked.

"Oh…um…I don't think I'm doing anything." Arthur said honestly.

"Well in that case you join me and Merlin for Sunday dinner." Hunith told him with a bright smile.

"What?" Merlin asked from behind his mother. "You didn't tell me anything about Sunday dinner."

"It must have slipped my mind." Hunith replied. "Anyway, it's been too long since you've visited home to have dinner with me. And Arthur would love to come wouldn't you?"

"Um…sure. Thank you." Arthur answered meekly.

"Lovely." Hunith said in delight. "Be round for about three thirty. I'll see you tomorrow my boy."

She pressed a kiss to Merlin's cheek, said goodbye to Gaius and as she left the school building she caught Helena's eye and the two women shared a smile.

The following afternoon, Arthur made his way to Merlin's room and rapped three times on the door. A few minutes later Merlin pulled it open wearing nothing but his boxers. His hair was as messy as a birds nest, his lips were swollen, lipstick was smeared on his cheek and the corner of his mouth and there was a fresh love bite on his pale throat.

A girlish giggle sounded from inside the room and Arthur realised Merlin was entertaining a guest. He frowned slightly and cast his eyes to the floor.

"I thought perhaps you might like a lift to your mothers." Arthur said quietly.

"Thanks." Merlin replied awkwardly. "Um…I'll meet you at your room in a minute."

The blonde nodded before heading away. Shutting the door, Merlin felt a wave of guilt wash over him. These days, it seemed that his guilt had taken Arthur's place as his best friend.

He asked the girl to leave, Kelly he thought her name was, and he took a quick shower to wash away the feel of her. He dried himself quickly and pulled some clean clothes on before running his hands through his hair. Deeming himself presentable, he grabbed his hoodie and keys before heading to meet Arthur.

Together, the two boys walked silently to the parking lot and climbed into Arthur's car. They plugged in their seatbelts before Arthur started the engine and drove off in the direction of Hunith's house. He reached his hand out to turn on the stereo and music soon filled the car.

Arthur kept his eyes fixed on the road as his fingers tapped the steering wheel in time to the music. Merlin chose to look out the passenger window and watch the houses fly by.

They reached Hunith's house and Arthur pulled his car into the empty drive; Hunith liked to cycle everywhere or use public transport. The boys stepped out of the car and the gravel crunched under their feet as they walked up to the door.

Merlin fished his keys out of his pocket and fumbled for the house key before fitting it in the lock, pushing the door open and stepping inside.

"Mum." He called out as Arthur followed him in. "We're here."

There was no reply. Confused, Merlin poked his head around the living-room door but found it to be empty. He moved on to the kitchen and could smell pork, roast potatoes and vegetables. By the kettle there was a scrap of paper with a neatly written message. As he read it over Merlin realised his mother had set this up as some kind of date for him and Arthur.

"Where is she?" Arthur asked as he stood awkwardly by the kitchen door.

"Having dinner with Gaius." Merlin answered as he handed him the note to read for himself.

"Dear Merlin and Arthur." He read aloud. "Dinner is in the oven and should be ready by the time you arrive. I've decided to eat out with Gaius so the two of you can have some time alone. Please try to work things out. Love mum. P.S, there's ice-cream in the freezer if you want pudding."

Merlin crossed to the oven and took out the pork and found a knife to begin cutting it up. Arthur made himself useful by setting the dining table and making the gravy. Merlin dished their dinner up and then carried it over to the table.

"Drink?" Merlin asked.

"Just water." Arthur answered.

Merlin nodded before returning with two glasses of water in his hand. They sat opposite one another at the table and began eating. For once, Hunith's cooking didn't taste completely horrid; Arthur supposed that was because Merlin finished it off.

"Are you going to give me the cold shoulder all night?" Arthur asked as he cut up a potato.

"What do you want me to say?" Merlin asked as he mashed his food up before scooping it onto his fork and eating.

"I don't know." Arthur sighed. "I just…I wish we could go back to the way things were…be friends again. I really miss you."

"I miss you too." Merlin admitted quietly.

The boys caught one another's eye and they smiled at one another and the tension that had been strangling them since Arthur had knocked on Merlin's bedroom door earlier seemed to ease somewhat.

They turned the discussion to their favorite movies and deliberately kept away from serious subject matters.

When they'd finished eating Merlin cleared the plates away and took them to the sink. He turned the tap on and filled the sink with hot water and washing up liquid. Turning the tap off again he began washing up.

Whilst he was scrubbing the now empty gravy jug, Arthur came up behind him and gently rested his hands on his waist.

"Do you need help?" He asked as his breath tickled the shell of Merlin's ear making him shiver.

"You can dry up." Merlin answered.

Removing his hands from the pale boy's slim hips, Arthur took up a tea towel and started drying and putting away. When they were finished, Merlin let the water in the sink go and they moved to the living-room and lazed on the sofa watching television.

They sat close together with their feet propped up on the coffee table, something they wouldn't dare do if Hunith was in the house. There was about an inch sized gap between them and Merlin couldn't make up his mind as to whether Arthur was sat too close or too far away. What he did know, was that the whole of his right side was tingling from being near Arthur.

Growing bored with the current channel; Arthur grabbed the remote from the coffee table and started flicking through. He came across one program that had two male actors kissing as they made their way upstairs. Arthur changed the channel quickly and both boys shifted in their seats feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

"Um…do you want some ice-cream?" Merlin asked in order to cover the awkward silence.

Arthur nodded mutely and Merlin leapt to his feet to fetch them both some pudding. He took longer than necessary and when he returned he handed Arthur his bowl and spoon before sitting down in the arm chair rather than next to him.

Silently, Arthur scooped a spoonful of vanilla ice-cream and let the cold dessert slip down his throat. Merlin ate his in much the same manner. Once finished, they set the bowls on the table and sat in another awkward silence both staring at the T.V but not paying any attention to the documentary.

Eventually, Merlin got fed up and switched the T.V off. Without the background noise, the atmosphere became even more uncomfortable. Arthur began biting his thumb nail whilst Merlin fiddled with the zip on the sofa cushion.

"Fuck it." Merlin growled after a while before launching himself at the startled blonde and shoving his tongue down his throat.

Arthur moaned in surprise as he felt himself pushed backwards onto the couch. He wrapped his arms around Merlin eagerly as they kissed with a furious passion whilst grinding their hips together.

"Merlin." Arthur gasped as his friend's lips moved to suck at his neck before venturing down to nip at his collar bone.

They continued kissing and rubbing themselves against each other until they toppled off the sofa and crashed to the floor. Arthur stood up first and helped Merlin to his feet. Gripping a fistful of Arthur's shirt Merlin led the way upstairs to the room he stayed in during the holidays when he was away from Camelot.

Kicking their shoes off on the way they continued to kiss, lick and touch one another as they shed their clothing dropping them all over the floor. Fully naked, they made it to the bed and Merlin pushed Arthur onto his back before crawling on top of him. He kissed the blonde hungrily and they swallowed one another's moans as they rubbed their hard dicks together.

"Fuck." Arthur exclaimed as his lover suckled on his nipple.

Merlin kissed his way down Arthur's fine chest and abs before his lips met with Arthur's erection. He looked Arthur in the eye before taking him into his mouth all the way down to the base so that his nose was buried in Arthur's golden pubic hair.

"Holy shit!" Arthur cried as his hands twisted themselves into Merlin's raven locks.

Bobbing his head up and down, Merlin sucked his friend cock drawing all kinds of delightful moans from the other boy. Arthur bucked his hips uncontrollably making Merlin gag slightly.

"M-mer-merlin." Arthur stammered breathlessly as he pulled him off of his cock and brought his face level with us and capturing his swollen lips in another searing kiss. "I n…I n-need…I need you."

Bringing his fingers up to Arthur's lips, Merlin gently inserted them before instructing the blonde to get them wet. Holding Merlin's wrist with one hand, Arthur sucked on the digits. When they were wet enough Merlin pulled them out and reached down to Arthur's tight entrance. Arthur squirmed beneath him a little and Merlin placed a soft kiss to his jaw.

"Sorry if I hurt you." He whispered as he added a second finger.

Arthur groaned and bucked his hips upwards as Merlin's fingers lightly grazed his prostate. Merlin moved his fingers in a scissoring motion to stretch his lover.

The blonde linked his fingers together with Merlin's free hand which they held on the pillow above Arthur's head. Pulling his digits away, Merlin slowly guided his cock into his lover's welcoming heat. Arthur panted and threw his head back exposing his neck which Merlin promptly devoured with his mouth.

"F-f-faster." Arthur grunted as his back arched off the bed.

Claiming Arthur's lips again, Merlin sped up his movements ripping guttural moans from the boy beneath him.

"Oh Merlin." Arthur moaned as he reached his hands down to grip his lover's buttocks and force him further inside of himself. "So…so good. Don't stop."

They kissed again and Arthur took Merlin by surprise by flipping their positions. He was now on top of Merlin looking down at him as he impaled himself onto his cock again and again. Merlin gripped the blonde's hips and helped him move on top of him. Arthur kept chanting his lover's name under his breath, his lust-filled blue eyes staring into Merlin's.

"Arthur." Merlin panted as he reached his hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down to meet him in another heated kiss.

As they kissed, they both reached climax and their limbs shuddered with pleasure as they spilled their seed.

Dripping with sweat and gasping for breath, Arthur heaved himself up so Merlin's cock slipped out of his anus. He then collapsed on the bed beside Merlin.

"Now tell me you don't have feelings for me." Arthur challenged.

At his words, Merlin shot out of the bed. He dressed at an impressive speed before thundering down the stairs. He slammed the front door shut behind him and the force of it made the whole house shake.

Feeling suddenly cold without Merlin beside him, Arthur picked his clothes up off the floor and slowly pulled them on. He returned to the living-room and collected their dirty ice-cream bowls before taking them to the kitchen and washing them so Hunith wouldn't have to clean up after them when she got home.

Before he left the house, he looked at a picture of Merlin that hung on the wall. If Arthur's memory was accurate, the photo was taken the summer before last just before Merlin had left for a four day camping trip with Morgana, Gwen and himself.

"I fucking love you, you bastard." Arthur said looking at the photo image before heading to his car and driving back to Camelot.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review-it makes me smile : )**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	8. Helping Sophia

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks 4 the reviews 3**

**Chapter 8-Helping Sophia **

It was December fifteenth and there were only five more days left until Christmas break. Since their time together at Hunith's house, Merlin and Arthur had not spoken. The girls, Morgana and Gwen, had tried to encourage them to sort things out but they were unsuccessful. As a consequence of the break down in Merlin and Arthur's friendship, Morgana and Gwen didn't hang around each other as much as they normally would. Both felt as though they had to take a side, so Morgana loyally sat with her step-brother at meal times and Gwen sat with Merlin.

The entire school knew that the previously inseparable Merlin Emerys and Arthur Pendragon had fallen out but hardly anybody knew the reason why. Aside from the boys themselves, the only people who knew what was going on was Morgana, Gwen, Lancelot, Valiant and Sophia.

Morgana knew because Arthur had confided in her. Gwen knew because she had heard it from Merlin. Lancelot knew because Gwen had accidentally let it slip to him but he had given her his word that he would keep it a secret. Valiant knew because he had overheard Morgana and Arthur talking about it but he hadn't breathed a word to anyone. Sophia had simply paid attention to what was happening around her and had worked it out for herself.

She had spoken to Arthur about it and he had confirmed what she had already guessed. She had given him her promise of silence and he was most grateful. Unlike Morgana who was continuously trying to get him to open up about his feelings or try and talk to Merlin, Sophia never brought it up.

For this reason, Arthur had been seeking out her company more often. He had also realised that Gwen was right about the red-haired girl, she wasn't eating properly. The most Arthur had seen her eat was a celery stick and a low-fat yoghurt. Day by day he was becoming more worried about the girl's health, her bones should not poke out the way they did.

He had expressed his concerns to Morgana but for once his step-sister wasn't able to formulate a plan. The best Morgana could come up with was to tell a teacher or Sophia's parents but they both knew that would only make things worse for Sophia.

Deciding to help Sophia with her problem by himself, Arthur researched eating disorders on the internet. He found an advice page and numbers to contact where people could give help to those suffering from bulimia or anorexia as well as numbers for people who were worried about a friend or relative with such a condition.

He had tried calling a few of these numbers hoping that they could advise him on how best to help Sophia but each number he rang had put him on hold.

On a Thursday afternoon, both Arthur and Sophia had a free period so he invited her to go into town with him for a spot of Christmas shopping.

"Do you think I should get Merlin a present?" Arthur asked her after Sophia had hoped him pick out a blue topaz necklace for Morgana.

"It's up to you." Sophia replied ducking as a bird flew over her head. "But if you want to get our friendship back on track I'd say a present is a good way to start."

"Maybe." Arthur sighed thoughtfully. "Anyway, I'm starving, let's go to MacDonald's."

"Oh, actually I'm not hungry." Sophia told him quickly.

"That's fine." Arthur replied. "But I am hungry and I don't want to look like a loser eating on my own."

"Come on then." Sophia agreed taking his arm and leading him towards the fast food restaurant.

As they entered, Arthur immediately spotted Merlin standing in the queue with a pretty brunette.

"Do you want to go?" Sophia asked in a whisper.

"No, it's fine." He replied as he joined the line. "Hello Merlin." He said hesitantly.

"Hi." Merlin replied not having to turn around to see who it was; he'd recognize that voice anywhere. "This is Tanya."

"Oh hiya!" Tanya exclaimed in a screechy voice that made Arthur and Sophia flinch. "You must be Arthur; Merlin's told me sooo much about you. So who's this then?" She asked looking at Sophia.

"Tanya this is Sophia." Merlin introduced finally turning around. "Sophia this is Tanya."

"Oh nice to meet you sweetheart." Tanya gushed in her dreadfully annoying voice. "Would you two like to sit with us?"

"Sure." Sophia replied. "Why don't you and I find a table now?"

"Great idea, you're so smart." Tanya told her as they stepped out of the queue to find a table, Sophia carrying Arthur's shopping bags for him. "Oh Soph, I can tell you and I are going to be great friends, like sisters in fact."

The two boys stood silently in the line before reaching the counter and placing their orders. Carrying a tray of food each they crossed the room to join the girls at their table. The two girls were sat together at one end of the table leaving Merlin and Arthur to sit next to each other opposite them.

"Aren't you eating anything?" Tanya asked when she saw that Arthur only came back with a meal for himself.

"I'm not hungry." Sophia said.

Tanya opened her mouth to reply but the warning looks from the two boys made her shut her mouth and start on her food.

To cover the awkwardness, Merlin engaged Tanya in conversation. He had to work hard to conceal his revulsion when she spoke with her mouth full of food.

"Sophia." Arthur said gently reaching across the table to take her hand. "I know you won't like me saying this but…you really need to eat something. You're seriously underweight."

"I'm fine." Sophia replied not looking at him.

"Sophia, you have an eating disorder."

"No I don't." She objected pulling her hand away.

Behind her curtain of red hair, Arthur could see her lower lip trembling and tears burning in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He apologized wondering if it would have been better not to say anything.

Looking down at his untouched meal he let out a sigh before pushing the tray of food to the middle of the table then sitting back in his seat and folding his arms. Sophia looked at him in confusion and Merlin ceased his discussion with Tanya to watch them.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not eating this." Arthur said talking to Sophia. "I'm not eating another bite until you start eating properly."

"You can't starve yourself, that's stupid." Merlin protested but the blonde wasn't paying him any attention.

He had his eyes locked on Sophia with a serious expression upon his face that made the resemblance between him and his father suddenly striking. Biting her lower lip Sophia began shaking her head slowly as though in disbelief.

"I'll have that burger if neither of you will." Tanya spoke up.

"Tanya shut up." Merlin said as his eyes darted between Arthur and Sophia.

"Please." Arthur begged desperately. "Just eat."

Sophia squirmed in her seat feeling as though everyone in the entire restaurant was staring at her. She looked at the large juicy burger complete with lettuce, cheese and ketchup to the large fries studded with grains of salt and finally to the chocolate covered donut. Her stomach churned as she added up the ridiculous amount of calories in her head.

"I can't." Sophia whispered in a shaky breath as she stared nervously at the tray of food as though it were a venomous snake getting ready to strike.

"Sophia please." Arthur asked. "Just eat it."

"No." Sophia sobbed. "I need to be thin."

"And you are." Arthur told her. "Skeleton thin. You look so frail I'm scared to touch you in case you'll snap. You need to eat sweetheart and if you don't then I won't eat either."

"There's no use both of you being ill." Merlin said gripping Arthur's shoulder angrily.

"Stay out of this." Arthur snapped at him before turning back to face Sophia. "I'll make you a deal…how about we share it?"

"I…I…I can't." Sophia replied weakly turning her nose up in disgust at the offered food.

"You can." Arthur insisted as he picked the burger up and held it under her nose. "Please, just one bite. It doesn't even have to be a big one. Just do it Soph…for me."

With slightly shaking hands, Sophia took hold of the burger. She glared at it in distaste as she slowly brought it to her lips. After a few minutes of hesitation she opened her mouth and took a baby sized bite. She chewed it down and swallowed.

"Thank you." Arthur said breathing a sigh of relief as she passed the burger back to him.

He took a larger bite and let it slide down his throat before handing it back to the redhead. As her stomach growled in hunger, Sophia sank her teeth into the burger once more. Arthur smiled as he took it back for his second bite. They continued in this way until the burger was gone.

Arthur then popped a salt covered fry into his mouth. Sophia watched him and licked her lips before tentatively selecting a fry of her own and chewing it down. They shared the large pack of fries, salt getting trapped beneath their fingernails, before Arthur ripped the donut in half so they could share that.

"See that wasn't so scary." Arthur told her gently when they were finished.

She smiled at him warmly as she rubbed her stomach. It felt weird to be so full after denying herself of proper food for so long.

"Come on, let's head back to Camelot." Arthur said as he gathered their shopping bags. "Nice meeting you Tanya, bye Merlin."

Later that evening, Arthur had just finished wrapping the perfume he'd bought for Helena when there was a hesitant knock at the door. Setting the neatly wrapped present on his desk, Arthur crossed the room to open the door and found Merlin standing sheepishly on the other side.

"Can I come in?" He asked a little shyly.

Nodding his head in reply, Arthur stood back to permit him entrance then closed the door behind him.

As Arthur leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, Merlin took a seat on his bed and tapped his feet on the floor whilst simultaneously slapping his knees.

"Did you want something?" Arthur asked when the dark-haired boy hadn't spoken for at least five minutes.

"You were wonderful with Sophia today." Merlin told him. "Because of you I'm sure she's going to get better."

"I hope so." Arthur said. "But she's got a way to go."

Merlin smiled sadly before fiddling with his shirt collar. He looked around the room absentmindedly before his eyes landed on the wrapped presents on his desk.

"You've done you Christmas shopping." Merlin commented as he gestured to the parcels.

"Most of it." Arthur replied. "It's only Sophia I have to get something for…and you."

"Yeah?" Merlin asked with a grin. "What are you planning to get me?"

The blonde just shrugged, he really had no idea what to get for Merlin this year.

"Well, maybe you don't have to get me anything." Merlin told him. "Perhaps I could just unwrap you instead."

"Get out." Arthur replied tonelessly looking up at the ceiling.

"Make me." Merlin challenged before sauntering over to the other boy and pressing himself against him.

"Merlin don't." Arthur snapped as he pushed the pale boy away from him. "You can't keep treating me like this…I'm not just some whore for you to fuck whenever you feel like it…go on just get out."

"You don't mean that." Merlin replied as he moved to kiss him but the blonde was having none of it.

"Merlin if you're horny you can go and fuck Tanya or Nimueh or…whoever's willing to have you." Arthur said. "But stay away from me."

He pulled the door open and waited for Merlin to leave.

"I…I'm sorry." Merlin whispered making to touch Arthur's shoulder but he flinched away from his touch.

"Save your fake apologies for someone else Emerys." Arthur replied as he determinedly avoided making eye-contact with those blue orbs. "I'm done with you."

"Arthur…you're my best friend." Merlin told him desperately. "You can't just…just…push me out."

"Watch me." Arthur said coldly before shoving him out the door and slamming it shut.

Full of anger, Arthur reached for his bedside lamp and launched it at the wall. Merlin heard the smash from outside and it made him jump slightly. He briefly considered knocking on the door in the hope that Arthur would let him in but he decided against it and instead returned to his bedroom.

As Merlin lay fully-clothed on his bed staring up at the ceiling, he realised he was crying but he couldn't fully understand why.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	9. Black and White

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks 4 reviewing everyone, I really appreciate it : )**

**Chapter 9-Black and White**

At breakfast, Sophia sat beside Arthur and he slowly watched her eat. Morgana seemed astonished to see the redhead eating a healthy breakfast but she didn't comment on it.

A few tables away, Merlin was seated with Lancelot and Gwen, his blue eyes staring at Arthur's blonde head.

"Merlin's looking at you." Sophia pointed out to him as her lips quirked upwards into a smile.

"You should go over and speak to him." Morgana advised as she flicked her tongue out to catch a runaway toast crumb.

"I really don't want to." Arthur told them quietly.

"Explain." Morgana demanded knowing that something must have happened.

Letting out a sigh, Arthur leaned forwards and whispered what had happened last night and how he had kicked Merlin out of his room.

"He obviously fancies you." Morgana said.

"But he's not ready to admit it yet." Sophia added.

"Well until he does admit it I'm not having him anywhere near me." Arthur told them. "I can't just let him use me the way he does, it hurts too much."

"Would you like me to talk some sense into him?" Morgana asked as she flexed her fingers.

Knowing that Morgana's 'talks' often involved a lot of physical pain, Arthur declined the offer.

As he sat beside Gwen who was blatantly flirting with Lancelot, Merlin continued to watch Arthur. He saw him lean towards the two girls no doubt telling them about last night's events. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he munched unhappily on his jam covered toast.

Forcing his eyes away from Arthur, Merlin looked about the room and his eyes landed on Valiant. To his annoyance he saw that Valiant was watching Arthur. A peculiar feeling rattled in his stomach and Merlin didn't think it had anything to do with his slightly burnt toast. He wasn't completely sure but he had a shrewd suspicion that he was being consumed by jealousy.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Gwen asked tentatively as she saw the expression on his face.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Merlin asked.

"Who?" Lancelot asked as he and Gwen shared a look of confusion.

"Valiant." Merlin seethed. "He's got his filthy eyes all over Arthur."

"Aww, are you jealous?" Lancelot asked in amusement as he ruffled Merlin's hair.

Merlin glared daggers at him and Lancelot recoiled slightly then made a hasty exit.

"I'm not jealous." Merlin said to Gwen.

She rolled her chocolate coloured eyes at him as she continued to eat.

"Fine." Merlin sighed. "Maybe I'm a little bit jealous."

"Hmm." Gwen replied.

"Ok, a lot jealous." Merlin admitted folding his arms grumpily and resuming his task of glaring hatefully at Valiant. "But I don't know why."

Gwen gaped at him marveling at his idiocy.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" She asked. "Merlin, you're hopelessly head-over-heels in love with him."

"Don't be ridiculous." Merlin scoffed. "I don't even like Valiant. He's not even good-looking."

"Not with Valiant." Gwen groaned feeling the urge to bash Merlin's head against the table. "With Arthur."

"What? I…no…you're wrong…just no." Merlin stammered.

"Merlin were you born an idiot or did it take practice?" Gwen asked him. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to sound so mean it's just that…well I don't think you're an idiot, not really…it's just that you have moments of idiocy. You and Arthur really care for each other…"

"Yeah, because we're best friends." Merlin interjected.

"Well Morgana's my best friend." Gwen told him. "And I don't sleep with her or glare at anyone who so much as looks at her."

"I'm not gay." Merlin whispered just as Helena came up behind him.

"Hello Merlin, Gwen." She greeted. "Tell me, how is life in the closet?"

"What?" Merlin asked in shock.

Helena smiled innocently at him before walking away.

"Just admit how you feel Merlin." Gwen told him. "It'll make everything so much easier."

With that said, the mocha skinned girl got up and left leaving Merlin alone with his thoughts. He stared down at his half eaten toast for a while before licking the remains of the jam off it and then dropping the toast back onto the plate. When he looked back to Arthur's table he found that it was empty.

Whirling his head around, he saw Arthur just leaving the canteen with Valiant walking by his side, the two of them talking easily like they had been life-long friends.

"You're not jealous because you like him." Merlin said to himself quietly. "You're just annoyed because that snake is taking your best friend away. Yes, that's it."

Science was unbearable that day. From the back of the classroom Merlin couldn't concentrate on a single thing Gaius said. His book was open and his pen was in his hand but the page before him was blank. All he could do was watch the interaction between Arthur and Valiant at the front of the classroom. Did the large boy really have to touch Arthur every time he spoke to him? And why was Arthur allowing the touches? Why was he laughing at everything Valiant told him? And why the hell was he blushing?

"Merlin?" Gaius asked disapprovingly. "Are you even paying attention?"

"Sorry." Merlin apologized as the eyes of his fellow students swiveled on to him, with the exception of Arthur's. "I'm not feeling…I have to go." Merlin said as he grabbed his stuff and quickly fled the classroom.

He stormed down the corridors and kicked the wall in anger as well as ripping down a poster. He threw the doors open so hard that they bashed the wall and created a tiny crack in the white paint. Outside he trudged across the muddy field muttering furiously to himself. With his bag slung over his shoulder, he passed angrily through the gates. As he walked down the street he kicked a stone and watched it bound along the pavement.

After ten minutes of furious pacing he found himself by a children's play park. At the moment it was deserted, most likely due to the undesirable weather.

Merlin jumped over the waist high fence and headed for the swing set. He dumped his bag on the floor where he could see it and then sat down glumly on the swing. With his shoes scuffling on the ground he swung himself gently relaxing somewhat as the wind whipped through his hair.

Perhaps he did love Arthur, Merlin thought. But how could he be sure? And if so, when did it happen and how had he not noticed the change in his feelings?

Hearing footsteps, Merlin turned his head to the left to see a young woman with a child who looked to be about the age of five. They entered the play area and the little boy ran around in circles with his arms spread and blowing air out of his mouth.

"Look at me mummy, I'm a dragon!" The boy called happily.

"That's lovely John." His mother replied as she sat down on a bench and watched him.

John then made his way to the slide. He climbed up before positioning himself on his bottom and sliding down. When he reached the bottom he clapped his hands together and giggled happily before running around to do it again.

After three slides, John grew tired and made his way to the swing-set. He climbed onto the swing beside Merlin and gripped the chains in his pudgy hands before swinging himself.

"I'm John the dragon." He told Merlin happily.

"Oh…that's nice." Merlin replied. "I'm Merlin."

"Merlin? That's a funny name." John told him. "What are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well I'm a dragon." John explained. "So what are you?"

"Oh um…a sorcerer." Merlin answered randomly.

"Mummy, mummy, this is Merlin, he's a sorcerer." John called to his mother.

"That's lovely." She replied with a smile. "He's not bothering you is he dear?" She added to Merlin.

"Not at all ma'am." Merlin said politely.

"Do you go to Camelot?" John asked with interest as he continued to swing himself.

"Yes, I do."

"What are your friends called?" John asked nosily.

"Well my best friend is named Arthur." Merlin answered. "And I also have two wonderful friends named Guinevere and Morgana."

"What are they?" John asked. "Are they sorcerers too?"

"Well Morgana is a Lady and also a seer." Merlin made up. "Guinevere is…a shy but beautiful handmaiden and Arthur…"

"What? What is he?" John asked eagerly.

Merlin thought for a moment before remembering Helena's painting of Arthur wielding a sword.

"Arthur is a prince." Merlin told him. "And a fearless swordsman."

"Wow, you're friends with a prince." John said with a note of jealousy in his voice as he brought his swinging to a stop. "Is he handsome? In my story books all the princes are handsome."

"Yeah." Merlin answered with a slight smile. "He's definitely handsome alright."

"You really care about him." John said wisely. "I can tell by the way you talk about him."

"Yes I care for him very much." Merlin admitted. "I doubt I could live without him."

"You sound like two sides of the same coin." John giggled.

"John, it's time to go." His mother told him.

"But I want to stay." John whined as his bottom lip jutted out in an adorable pout.

"John Hurt if you stay out here too long you'll catch a cold, now come on. It's time to go home." She said firmly holding her hand out to him.

"Bye bye Merlin the sorcerer." John said as he waved his hand.

"Bye John the dragon." Merlin replied as he watched the mother and son walk away.

When they were gone, he stayed where he was for a short while until the cold became too much and his bum felt numb. Hopping off the swing he picked up his bag and walked slowly back to Camelot. He slipped through the school gates and just as he entered the school building the bell rang signaling lunch.

He made his way to the canteen with the hopes of finding Gwen and persuading her to help him catch up with the science lesson he'd missed. However, when he entered the hall and snatched sight of Arthur seated next to Valiant, thoughts of catching up on his school work disappeared from his mind.

As if sensing his gaze, Arthur looked in Merlin's direction and two pairs of blue eyes latched on to one another. They stared in silence until Arthur turned his attention back to Valiant. Feeling as though a dagger had been violently thrust into his heart, Merlin turned around and left heading back to his room.

His fists were shaking with anger and a hard lump was lodged in his throat making him feel as though he was going to cry but if tears were threatening to fall he kept them at bay. He punched his mattress a couple of times before biting down into his pillow and letting out an aggravated scream.

Merlin then kicked some of the clothes and books that littered his floor to the edges of the room and created a small space on the carpet where he set up his easel. He took out some paints and dipped his brush into the yellow before getting to work.

When it was done, he stood back and looked at the still wet painting of Arthur. Even with paint and paper Arthur looked handsome. Merlin set the painting on his desk to dry before picking up a pencil and heading back to his easel.

Just before the bell rang signaling the start of the last lesson of the day, Merlin admired his completed sketch of Arthur and discovered that the blonde male looked equally appealing in black and white as he did in painted colour. Of course, nothing could beat the sight of the real thing.

As Merlin entered his history class and made his way determinedly to the seat beside Arthur he finally allowed himself to admit the truth; he did love Arthur.

**To Be Continued**

**(If anyone feels that John was too advanced for a 5 year old, I'd like to make the point now that he is my version of the great dragon so I deliberately made him have clear and understandable speech but tried to make him childish as well, hopefully it worked)**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	10. Those Three Words

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**About the Sophia situation, I do realise that most people suffering from an eating disorder would not respond in the way she did to Arthur, however, my experience with eating disorders comes from my eldest sister. It was about 10 years ago when she was ill and one of my brothers was sat at the dinging table with her and he convinced her to eat in the way that Arthur convinced Sophia to eat. I understand that we were lucky with my sister and that her case of recovery is a lot different to most but that's how things worked for her so that's how I chose to write it in this story. **

**Chapter 10-Those Three Words**

Sat side by side, Merlin and Arthur were quiet for a long while and simply listened to their history lecture. As the class was set an essay to write during the remainder of the lesson Merlin leaned towards the blonde and meekly said hello. Arthur stared at him blankly and quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Are you doing anything later?" Merlin asked with a slight tremor in his voice. "I thought maybe we could go see a movie or something."

"I already have plans." Arthur replied as he added another sentence to his essay.

"Oh." Merlin said as his shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Is there any chance I could join you?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Arthur told him. "It's sort of a date."

"A date?" Merlin asked as his insides filled with dread. "Not with Valiant." He whispered almost pleadingly.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes." Arthur said.

"You can't. You can't date him."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do." Arthur said in a dangerously low voice. "What the hell is wrong with you? You don't want me but you don't want anyone else to have me either."

"He doesn't care about you." Merlin replied.

"Shut up, you don't even know him." Arthur hissed.

"I don't want to see him hurt you Arthur." Merlin whispered.

"Of course you don't." Arthur sneered. "You'd much rather hurt me yourself."

"That is not true." Merlin replied. "Valiant isn't looking for a relationship, he's just looking for a quick shag."

"Oh will you just write your essay and leave me alone?" Arthur asked rhetorically as he returned his attention to the paper before him.

Merlin sighed in defeat and concentrated on his own work. When the lesson was over Mrs. Lomax collected all their essays and Arthur hurried out of the classroom before Merlin could speak to him again.

By the time Merlin had made it to his room and dumped his bag on the floor, Arthur and Valiant were seating themselves in the blonde's car and driving away.

The two sat in the back row of the movie theatre and Arthur was eating his popcorn absentmindedly as he watched the trailers. Before the film had even started, Valiant had draped his arm across the other boy's shoulders.

To Arthur's annoyance, just as he was beginning to become engrossed in the film, Valiant leaned over to kiss him. He kissed back briefly before returning his gaze to the large screen. However, a few minutes later Valiant was kissing him again so Arthur gave up on trying to watch the film and tried to enjoy the other boy's company instead.

Unfortunately, Valiant's kissing technique left a lot to be desired. He dived straight in with the tongue and Arthur found he could barely breathe let alone enjoy it. Perhaps Valiant was trying to see if it was possible to get his tongue all the way down his windpipe.

"Let's get out of here." Valiant whispered huskily.

Arthur cast his eyes back to the screen for a few moments, in which time he saw a magnificent car crash, before following the muscular boy out of the cinema despite the fact the movie was only about half way through.

When they were out in the cold air again Arthur shivered and led the way quickly to his car. Before he took his car key out, Valiant pulled the blonde to him and dipped him low before kissing him again.

Once again, Arthur was forced to welcome Valiant's snake of a tongue into his mouth. His back was starting to ache from the awkward position and Arthur realised that it wasn't anywhere near as romantic as it looked in the movies.

Finally, Valiant pulled him back up and grinned at him. Arthur faked a smile in return before opening the car door and driving them back to Camelot.

Valiant insisted on walking Arthur back to his room, despite the blonde's assurance that he knew the way. Before Arthur opened his bedroom door Valiant struck up another conversation, no doubt wanting Arthur to invite him inside.

The blonde was about to ask his 'date' to leave when he spied Merlin walking around the corner. Tossing his head back, Arthur let out a hearty laugh before gazing up at Valiant through his eyelashes. Valiant smirked before snaking his arms around Arthur's waist and pulling him into another sloppy kiss.

Seeing the two of them kiss made Merlin's heart beat harder in protest. Without realising it, Merlin's feet sped up and soon enough he was pulling the two boys apart and swinging his fist into Valiant's jaw.

The larger boy blinked his eyes in shock before glaring at Merlin and throwing his fist into the side of his face making the pale boy stagger. Valiant swung for him again, this time catching him in the stomach and causing Merlin to fall to his knees. He went to hit him again but was restrained by Arthur.

"Leave him alone." Arthur told him fiercely before shoving Valiant across the width of the hallway into the opposite wall.

Valiant let out a hiss before stalking away.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Arthur asked gently as he crouched by his side and tenderly held his face in his hands.

"It hurts." Merlin managed to say.

"Come on, I've got you." Arthur said as he helped him to his feet and led him into his room and over to the bed. He looked the dark-haired boy over and was relieved to see there was no sign of blood. However, his cheek would more than likely swell up and bruise. "You'll be fine." He assured him looking at his cheek.

Merlin simply nodded even though he hadn't been talking about his cheek at all when he had said, 'it hurts', he had been referring to the emotional pain that had created a gaping hole in his heart.

"How's your stomach?" Arthur asked hesitantly knowing Valiant had hit him there also.

Merlin shrugged in response. Rolling his eyes, Arthur tugged Merlin's shirt off and inspected the flat stomach. There was no hint of bruising as of yet but there was a faint scratch; Valiant must have been wearing a ring. As gently as he could, Arthur ran his finger over the slight graze causing Merlin to suck in a breath.

"Sorry." Arthur murmured as he pulled his hand back and stood to his feet.

Keeping his eyes locked on Arthur's, Merlin stood up with him so there was barely any space between them. Feeling his lower regions stir in interest at Merlin's close proximity, Arthur made to step back but Merlin gripped his hips and held him there.

"You need to go." Arthur told him knowing that if he stayed any longer they would end up naked on his bed.

"One more night." Merlin said desperately.

Even though Arthur was shaking his head no, his hands were betraying him by running up Merlin's torso before fisting into Merlin's hair and pulling him into a kiss. The kiss started off fast and needy but Merlin took control and slowed it down. If this was to be his last night with Arthur he wanted to be able to cherish the memory forever.

He peeled off the blonde's top and let if fall to the floor before he danced his hands all across his exposed skin wanting to map out every inch of Arthur's body. Soon enough both boys were fully naked with their hands exploring every nook and cranny of one another's skin.

Pushing Arthur stomach down onto the bed, Merlin knelt behind him and placed a kiss at the back of his neck. He then moved his mouth down to kiss, suck and lick any part he could reach. He kissed his way down Arthur's spine before parting his ass cheeks and delving his tongue into his asshole.

It was odd, a little disgusting actually if Merlin was completely honest, but it was Arthur so it was worth it, especially when he made the blonde moan so beautifully.

"Please Merlin." Arthur begged as he clenched the bed-sheets in his hands.

Merlin pulled his mouth away and rolled Arthur onto his back. Their lips met for a slow sensuous kiss before Merlin ventured downwards and kissed every part of Arthur.

He dropped kisses along the length of the blonde's cock and Arthur spread his legs wantonly as he moaned a string of incoherencies. Merlin kissed his way back up Arthur's body and met his lips again. He probed Arthur's entrance with his fingers and caught his lover's moans in his mouth.

Pulling away for a moment, Merlin fumbled around on the floor for his jeans and pulled a condom out of the back pocket. Arthur helped him to roll it onto his manhood before bringing his head down to kiss him again as Merlin slowly pushed himself into Arthur.

"You ok?" Merlin asked and Arthur nodded earnestly as he jerked his hips upwards encouraging him to move.

Merlin kept his movements slow and steady trying to make it feel good for them both as well as making it last as long as possible. However, Arthur lost patience and was soon begging for him to move faster. He obeyed Arthur's needs and sped up but occasionally he'd slow down for a few thrusts before speeding up again.

Forehead beaded with sweat and eyes heavy with lust, Arthur looked more gorgeous than ever as he groaned beneath Merlin. He wanted to tell the blonde right then how much he loved him but his approaching orgasm removed those sentiments from his mind and he was overwhelmed with heat and pleasure.

"Oh…oh god Merlin…yes…YES!" Arthur cried as he arched into his lover as he shot his load.

"Arthur…baby." Merlin panted as his release came soon after Arthur's.

Gasping for breath, Merlin kept himself buried inside his lover as he rested their foreheads together. He could feel Arthur's heart thudding against his own chest and was unable to distinguish between the blonde's heartbeat and his own.

As coherent thought returned to him, Merlin licked his lips and decided now was the time to say those three little words. But Arthur spoke before he did.

"Can you get out now?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, right." Merlin replied as he slipped himself out of the blonde.

He pulled off the used condom and chucked it in the bin. He then fished around for his clothes and began pulling them on and heading for the door.

"I didn't mean the room Merlin." Arthur told him as he watched him from the bed. "I just mean…get out of…my…bum."

At Arthur's words both boys burst into a fit of laughter like a pair of immature five year olds.

"You said bum." Merlin pointed out hysterically.

"Shut up." Arthur replied through a fit of giggles as he struggled to pull his boxers back on.

Years of laughter were rolling down Merlin's face as he leant against the door for support.

Managing to pull his boxers back on, Arthur stepped towards Merlin and tackled him to the ground. Still laughing like hyenas they wrestled and grappled with one another on the floor. By the time they ran out of energy and collapsed beside one another, Merlin had been stripped down to just his boxers.

_Say it now_, a voice in Merlin's head said, _tell him you love him_. Merlin opened his mouth but before he could speak, Arthur broke out into another fit of giggles. As laughter was a contagious thing, Merlin followed suit and both were laughing again as they had another play-fight on the floor.

After a while both boys were hard again. Arthur straddled Merlin's lap and bent his head down for a kiss. Wrapping his arms around him, Merlin kissed back enthusiastically.

"You said a night right?" Arthur asked. "Well the night's not over yet."

With that said Arthur moved back and slipped off his pants before practically ripping off Merlin's. Helping one another to their feet they made it back to the bed.

Merlin didn't have another condom but neither boy was bothered by this fact. Arthur certainly wasn't carrying anything and Merlin knew that he wasn't. He was always safe during sex and made sure that he was checked over by the school nurse once a fortnight.

Rubbing themselves against one another, the two boys were soon ready to go.

"Fuck me hard Merlin." Arthur ordered as he locked his legs around the boy's back.

Soon enough Merlin's penis was sheathed in Arthur's anus and the room was once again filled with the sounds of their lovemaking.

Merlin fucked Arthur three times more after that. The final time was slower and gentler but equally as passionate. When Merlin pulled out and lay flat on his back staring at the ceiling he tried working up the courage to tell Arthur how he felt.

"I love you." He finally said and he turned his head to find Arthur was sound asleep.

A small sound escaped Merlin, a mixture of a laugh and a sob, before he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Arthur's forehead. He wondered whether or not he should stay and though he desperately wanted to, he ended up pulling on his clothes and slipping quietly out of the door.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	11. Father and Son

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks 4 reviewing : )**

**Chapter 11-Father and Son **

Arthur was not surprised to wake up alone but he couldn't deny that he was disappointed. He sighed heavily as he rolled onto his stomach; Merlin's scent still lingered on the pillow. Feeling sore from last night's activities, Arthur crawled out of his bed and headed for a shower.

He was singing to himself and soaping up his body when he heard the bathroom door open and close. Poking his head around the shower curtain he saw a sheepish looking Merlin fiddling with the spare key between his fingers.

"Are you getting or what?" Arthur asked as he resumed his shower.

A few moments later he felt Merlin climb in behind him. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder as they spray of the water cascaded down their bodies.

"I'm sorry I left." Merlin apologized.

"Doesn't matter." Arthur replied as he reached for the shampoo.

The two boys helped one another wash their hair before turning the water off and climbing out. They each wrapped a towel around their waist before returning to the main room to dry off and dress.

"You didn't hear what I said last night did you?" Merlin asked quietly.

"Hear you say what?" Arthur asked in confusion.

"It doesn't matter." Merlin told him. "So, you and Valiant?"

"That's nothing." Arthur replied. "I don't even like him to be honest."

"So you're not…I mean, he's not your boyfriend then."

"No." Arthur answered.

"That's good." Merlin said.

"Yeah you would say that." Arthur scoffed. "If anything would have happened between me and him you wouldn't get to fuck me and then fuck off. Anyway, I gave you last night, which you asked for by the way Mr. I'm-not-gay, so now it's done and you can just get lost. Things will be better if we're not friends."

Arthur looked at his feet as he said this and Merlin felt a hard lump form in his throat. He felt a mixture of emotions and he wasn't sure how to handle them. He partly wanted to punch Arthur in the face, another part of him wanted to kiss the blonde with as much passion as he could muster whilst another part wanted to bash his own head against the wall.

He did neither and simply walked to the door. With his hand on the door knob he looked back at Arthur over his shoulder.

"By the way." He said before leaving. "Last night, I said I love you."

Arthur's mouth fell open and he looked dumbly at the place Merlin had previously been standing. His mind urged him to run after the other boy and apologize to him and say that he felt the same way but his legs would not co-operate and he remained motionless but for the blinking of his eyes.

Many times that day Arthur tried to get Merlin alone so he could talk to him after each lesson Merlin was out of the door so fast Arthur could have sworn he was using magic.

He never saw the other boy at meal times and assumed that he was either eating with Gaius or eating in his room alone.

"Arthur, you've been miserable all day, what's bothering you?" Morgana asked.

"Nothing." He replied licking his lower lip.

"Liar." She said.

"Is it Valiant or Merlin?" Sophia asked as she poked her salad with her fork.

"Eat." Arthur told her sternly.

"Valiant or Merlin?" Sophia pressed setting her fork down.

"Merlin." Arthur answered and Sophia nodded before picking her fork up and stabbing a slice of cucumber before eating it. "Did you sleep together again?" She asked as she held a piece of tomato before her lips but waited for his reply before eating it.

"Yes." Arthur admitted and Morgana frowned at him whilst Sophia took another mouthful.

"Your room or his?" Sophia asked.

"Mine." Arthur told her and he watched her chew a piece of cold chicken.

"Who asked for it?"

"He did." Arthur said and Sophia took another bite of her meal.

They continued on in this manner, Sophia taking another bite of food every time Arthur answered a question.

"What did he say before he left?" Sophia asked as Morgana leaned in eagerly to hear what her brother would reveal.

"He said he loved me." Arthur answered and Sophia was too shocked to take another mouthful.

"I hope you went after him." Morgana said.

"I wanted to." Arthur replied. "I just couldn't move."

"You idiot." The two girls exclaimed together.

"Well it took me by surprise ok." Arthur said defensively. "Eat." He added to Sophia.

She sipped on her water before managing a few more mouthfuls.

"Have you managed to speak to him since this morning?" She asked.

"No, I can't talk about it in lessons and when I try to ask him to talk with me somewhere private he just pulls a vanishing act." Arthur explained.

"You should go to his room." Sophia said as she finished off her remaining lettuce leaf.

"Knowing my luck he won't be there." Arthur replied glumly.

"Don't worry, he can't avoid you forever." Morgana told him as she munched down her thick slice of chocolate cake.

Soon enough, Camelot school was breaking up for the Christmas holidays and students and teachers were all heading home. To his dismay, Arthur still hadn't been able to talk to Merlin. He had packed his things into his suitcase and he and Morgana were heading down to the parking lot when he spied Merlin waiting nervously by his car.

"Go speak to him." Morgana said. "I'll ride home with mum and dad."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied before kissing his cheek and heading over to Uther and Helena.

On his way over, Arthur passed Sophia preparing to get in the backseat of her dad's car. He said a quick goodbye to her and hugged her slim frame and pressed a kiss to her temple. She wished him luck before climbing into the car.

Upon reaching his red car, Arthur unlocked it and unloaded his trunk into the boot before doing the same with Merlin's. Without a word, they strapped themselves into the front seats and Arthur started the car and headed in the direction of Merlin's house.

"You've been avoiding me." Arthur pointed out.

"You're the one who said we shouldn't be friends." Merlin reminded him.

"I didn't mean that." Arthur replied quietly.

Merlin just shrugged and the rest of the journey was spent in silence. Even though there was very little traffic, it seemed to take longer than normal to arrive at Merlin's house. When Arthur pulled up he planned to speak to the other boy for a while but he was already exiting the car and collecting his suitcase from the trunk.

Stepping out of the car, Arthur made to help Merlin but he told him he could manage. He walked up the driveway and let himself inside before promptly shutting the door on Arthur.

"Merlin!" Arthur called as he banged his fist on the door. "Merlin Emerys let me in!"

The blonde waited for a while before Hunith opened up and granted him access to the house. Arthur thanked her before running up the stairs two at a time and bursting into Merlin's room.

"Just get lost Pendragon." Merlin snapped at him.

Arthur ignored him and gripped his elbow and pulled him towards him. He seized his chin and forced Merlin's face to his before attacking his lips.

"I love you too you stupid fucking bastard." Arthur said before pushing Merlin away with such force that he landed on his buttocks.

A startled expression crossed Merlin's features as he looked up at the blonde from his position on the floor. Not knowing what to do or say he simply remained sat there as a goofy grin slowly spread across his face.

Arthur smiled back before offering his hand to help him to his feet. They stood facing one another and shared a soft kiss before Arthur stepped away and left. He called out a goodbye to Hunith before exiting the house and returning to his car.

When he returned home he skipped into the house singing a happy love song at the top of his voice and very badly out of tune.

"Tell us everything." Morgana and Helena demanded as they dragged him to sit between them on the sofa.

Uther rolled his eyes at his wife and step-daughter before leaving the room and taking refuge in his study.

"That's it?" Morgana asked sounding disappointed.

"That's it." Arthur confirmed. "How is he taking all of this?" He asked referring to his father.

"Go talk to him and find out for yourself." Helena advised.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Arthur stood up and made his way to his father's study. He knocked on the door and waited to be permitted entrance.

"Sit down Arthur." Uther instructed.

Arthur took the allocated seat opposite his father. Uther fumbled around with a number of sheets of paper spread out on the desk before him. When he had organized the papers to his liking, Uther sat back in his chair and placed the tips of his fingers together and surveyed his son. Arthur shifted uncomfortably at the intense gaze feeling like he was five years old again and about to be scolded for putting glue in Morgana's hair.

After what felt like a year of sitting in silence, Arthur decided to start the conversation.

"Merlin's great in bed." He said instantly regretting the decision to open his mouth.

Other than a slight tensing of his shoulders, Uther showed no reaction to his son's blunt statement.

"He's an amazing kisser too." Arthur added wishing for someone to simply remove his tongue so he couldn't utter another word. "He's got a massive cock and I love having it inside me." Oh for heaven's sake why couldn't he just keep quiet? "I don't care what people think of me. I'm not ashamed of who I am or how Merlin makes me feel. I love him and if people can't understand that then that's their problem. Sorry to disappoint you father but you've got a faggot for a son."

"Are you finished?" Uther asked.

"No." Arthur replied as he stood to his feet and glared down at his father. "No, I'm not finished. All my life, all I've ever wanted is to make you proud but nothing's ever been good enough for you has it? Even when I got 100% on my German test it wasn't good enough for you. You just sneered and said I must have cheated. Last school year I got A's in nearly every subject but rather than congratulate me you had to point out the B I got in history. Most parents would be really impressed to see a B let alone an A but not you. Even if I did get all A's it wouldn't be good enough for you would it. Oh and let's not forget about the fact I'm not allowed to cry. Because that makes you ashamed of me too doesn't it. I was seven years old when I nearly drowned in a lake. As soon as you pulled me out you yelled at me for being so idiotic and then you told me to stop crying. 'Boys don't cry' you'd always say. Any time I went to hug you you'd just push me away and look at me as though I was something you'd stepped in. You'd hug Helena, you'd hug Morgana but you could never hug me. I suppose it disgusts you to know I'm having sex with another man. Well I've never been able to do anything else right so I may as well fuck up your plans to have me marry some rich pretty little blonde and produce you some grandchildren. I'm going to have my ass fucked by another man's cock instead and I'll fucking enjoy every second of it too and there's nothing you can do about it. You can't yell at me and turn me straight and you can't beat the queer out of me. I'm just gay, with a capital fucking G. So what are you going to do father? Tell me how revolting I am, disown me, and kick me out onto the streets."

Arthur finished his rant and waited for Uther's response. He expected a string of insults to be fired at him or a punch to the head; he didn't for one second even consider that his father would shed a single tear before moving round the desk to pull him into a one-armed hug.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	12. Mistletoe

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin **

**Thanks 4 reviewing : )**

**Chapter 12-Mistletoe **

Christmas day came and Arthur was awoken by Morgana bounding excitedly into his room and bouncing on his bed.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" She sang excitedly.

Arthur groaned before shoving her off of the bed. Through bleary eyes he looked at his bedside clock and saw that it was three minutes past four in the morning.

Clambering back to her feet, Morgana wrenched the pillow from under her brother's head and wacked him in the face with it.

"Wake up." She demanded. "It's time for presents."

After a great deal of poking and prodding, Morgana managed to drag Arthur out of bed. They made their way downstairs and Arthur collapsed onto the sofa whilst Morgana knelt by the Christmas tree and began searching for the presents with her name on and organizing them into a pile.

A short while later, an excited Helena dragged a tired looking Uther downstairs and into the living room. Uther slumped into the armchair whilst Helena joined her daughter by the tree and rummaged through the presents before eagerly tearing the paper off.

Since Arthur and Uther were still half-asleep Morgana and Helena were kind enough to open their presents for them, something that seemed to happen every single year.

It wasn't until about eight o'clock that the two Pendragon men really woke up. After thanking Morgana and his parents for his gifts, Arthur gathered his things and took them upstairs to his room. He had to make four trips in total. When he was done he took a hot shower before dressing himself in a new outfit that Morgana had bought him. The outfit consisted of tight white trousers with a silver belt and a white tank top with a white hooded jacket to go over it.

Morgana was wearing a brand new red dress that finished just above her knees along with a Santa hat and a long pair of red gloves trimmed with white fur.

Helena was also wearing a new green dress similar to her daughters but slightly longer. With it she wore an elf hat and long black gloves.

Uther was still slumped on the armchair in his pajamas and dressing gown.

Luckily for Merlin, he didn't have an annoying step-sister to wake him up at an ungodly hour. He and his mother along with Gaius who always spent the Christmas holidays with them woke up around seven o'clock and calmly sat by the tree and took turns to open their presents.

As always, the three of them would go round to the Pendragon's and have Christmas dinner with them. Merlin was very excited but also very nervous to see Arthur. Even though they had both declared that they loved one another, he still wasn't sure what their relationship was and he didn't really want to be the one to bring up the subject. However, if he didn't and Arthur didn't it was more than likely that Morgana, Helena or his mother would interfere.

Two hours before Merlin and his mother and uncle were due to leave, Merlin was rummaging through his new clothes wondering what he should wear. It was times like these when he could really use with Gwen or Morgana's advice. He could have asked his mother but he feared he may die of embarrassment so he picked something out himself.

After trying everything on he eventually opted for the tight black jeans and smoky grey v-neck jumper with a white top underneath. He spent ages trying to fix his hair but when he was done it still looked as it did when he woke up that morning.

"You look nice Merlin." Hunith commented when Merlin finally came back downstairs. "Are you dressing up to impress Arthur by any chance?"

"No." Merlin replied as he averted his gaze. "I just liked the new clothes you bought me, why shouldn't I wear them."

"Whatever you say dear." She laughed as she smirked with a knowing look.

"Oh Hunith, stop teasing the boy, he can't help that he's got a crush." Gaius said.

"It's not a crush." Merlin told them. "It's so much more than that and it's also none of your business so stop smirking at me like that and asking teasing questions."

"Relax boy." Gaius said as he ruffled his hair. "It's not a marriage proposal. It's just dinner, we do it every year."

Merlin just rolled his eyes and muttered something about his mum and uncle being too old to understand before he raced up to the bathroom to try and sort out his hair again.

When they were all ready, they gathered the gifts for the Pendragon's and loaded them into Gaius' old Ford Angela. Gaius took position in the driver's seat with Hunith occupying the passenger seat and Merlin sitting in the back.

As they drew nearer to Arthur's house, Merlin became increasingly more nervous. Butterflies were flapping flippantly in his stomach and a tingling sensation kept fluttering up and down his spine.

Gaius parked the car and they all stepped out. Merlin held the sack of presents in one hand as he made his way up the drive. He'd barely raised his fist to knock when Morgana opened the door and held her hands out for her present and said, 'give me'.

He handed the bag and she carried it into the living room and set it down carefully before rummaging through for the packages that were labeled with her name.

Uther took Hunith and Gaius' coats and invited them to sit down. As soon as Helena had handed Gaius a strong cup of tea and Hunith a steaming mug of cocoa, she was beside Morgana opening her presents.

Merlin looked about the room awkwardly and admired the decorations wondering where Arthur was.

After opening her gifts, Morgana thanked them all before handing them theirs. She then moved on to open Arthur's presents from Hunith and Gaius. However, she left the gift from Merlin unopened.

"He's in his room." Morgana told him as she handed him the poorly wrapped present that was Merlin's gift to Arthur.

"Thanks." Merlin replied as he took it from her and held it carefully in his hands as he made his way upstairs.

He stood outside Arthur's bedroom door and took a deep breath before stepping inside without knocking. Looking up from a brand new book he was reading, Arthur caught sight of Merlin and smiled a little unsurely.

"Merry Christmas." Merlin told him.

"Merry Christmas." Arthur replied as he marked the page in his book and then set it aside.

He shifted over on his bed and beckoned Merlin to sit beside him. With a sheepish grin Merlin handed his present over.

"It's not much." He said apologetically.

Arthur carefully pulled off the wrapping paper to reveal what appeared to be a scrapbook with the name 'Arthur Pendragon' written artistically on the front. He flicked through the pages and found a selection of photographs, mostly of himself with Merlin but Morgana and Gwen appeared a few times as well as Sophia, Lancelot and his father and step-mother. There were also a number of sketches and paintings, all made by Merlin. He came across one page that bore a photograph of Arthur's birth mother and a scan taken of Arthur whilst he was in the womb. Merlin had also made a drawing of Igraine by copying her photo and had drawn Arthur into the picture making it look like the two of them were sat together.

"Thank you." Arthur replied feeling truly touched as he traced the photo image of his mother before moving his finger to the sketched version.

Merlin smiled immensely relived that Arthur had liked it. With a great deal of care Arthur closed the scrapbook and set it aside before pulling Merlin in for a tight hug.

"I didn't get you anything." Arthur admitted guiltily after they pulled away.

"It doesn't matter." Merlin told him. "But you could just give me a kiss if you like."

Arthur smiled before leaning forwards and gently pressing his lips to Merlin's before inserting his tongue almost shyly into the other boy's mouth. They kissed slowly taking their time to explore one another's mouths before pulling away.

"I love you." Arthur said quietly.

"Love you too." Merlin returned. "So…are we…what are we?"

"What do you want us to be?" Arthur asked.

"Um…together." Merlin answered hoping he didn't sound too pathetic.

"Me too." Arthur replied. "I'd like that."

They kissed again before pulling away and smiling at one another adoringly. After a few minutes of making goo-goo eyes at one another they seemed to realise how girly they were being so they quickly set up Arthur's games console and launched themselves into a racing game in order to feel more manly.

A few hours later, Helena called to them that dinner was ready so the two boys abandoned their game and descended the stairs hand in hand. Morgana was waiting for them at the bottom grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Mistletoe." She pointed out to them.

The two boys rolled their eyes at her before turning to face one another. As Merlin coiled his arms around Arthur's waist, Arthur looped his arms around Merlin's neck and they kissed passionately.

The intent had been to gross Morgana out but she had simply squealed in delight and clapped her hands together as she gushed over how adorable they were.

"Adorable." Arthur scoffed before shoving past his sister and making his way to the dining room.

Merlin and Morgana followed after him and they all took a seat at the table. At Helena's insistence they all pulled their Christmas crackers and were forced to wear the silly paper crowns on their heads before lifting their champagne glasses for a small toast before eating.

Once dinner was through they had pudding and Merlin had second and third helpings. After everyone was finished they lazed about in the living room watching television.

Later on when their stomachs had settled they all helped to do the washing up. They then gathered around the living room for a hot drink each before it was time for Merlin and his mother and uncle to leave.

Everybody hugged and said their goodbyes before Arthur walked Merlin to the car. It was a little awkward to talk with his mum and uncle quite obviously listening to their conversation but the two boys managed to arrange a meeting for the next day.

They shared a chaste kiss goodbye before Arthur ran back indoors to get out of the cold and into the warmth.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	13. Ice to Ice

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, I'll eat a cookie on your behalf :P**

**Chapter 13-Ice to Ice **

Before leaving to pick up Merlin, Arthur spent a great deal of time on making himself look presentable.

"For goodness sake Arthur." Morgana complained from the other side of the bathroom door. "Will you hurry up? My curls won't shampoo and condition themselves you know."

"I'll be out in a second." He replied.

"You said that an hour ago." Morgana pointed out moodily. "You're only meeting Merlin; he's seen what you look like first thing in the morning there's no need to make such an effort."

Pulling open the door Arthur stepped out and sent her a glare before asking if he looked ok.

"You look fantastic." Morgana told him. "Now get out of my way. I have to make myself look beautiful."

"Good luck with that." Arthur said cheekily earning himself a harsh glare and a promise of later revenge.

Shoving his arms into his coat, Arthur grabbed his keys, left the house and stepped into his car. He drove quickly to Merlin's and honked the horn once he was parked on the curb outside.

Almost instantly the door flew open and Merlin bounded over to the passenger side of the car and strapped himself in.

"Hi." Arthur greeted as he leaned in for a short kiss.

Arthur started up the engine and drove them to the local ice-skating rink. They parked the car before heading inside the building and hiring a pair of skates each. They sat down on a bench and put their skates on; Arthur had to help Merlin do his up.

As they carefully stepped out onto the ice it soon became apparent that neither boy could actually skate. They clasped one another's hands tightly as they attempted to skate round the rink but soon enough they were taking a visit to the floor.

A little girl who looked to be the age of four skated gracefully around them which made the two boys feel even more pathetic.

They helped one another to their feet and tried to move around on their shaking legs. After a few extremely clumsy glides they crashed down onto the ice again and fell into a fit of laughter.

Despite their complete inability to skate they kept on going and enjoyed themselves immensely. Rather than improve, they seemed to get even worse and would no doubt find numerous bruises underneath their clothes.

"Maybe we should go now." Merlin suggested when the little girl who had skated past them earlier started pointing and laughing.

"Yeah, if we can make it off." Arthur laughed.

Slipping, sliding and falling, the two friends made it off of the ice. They made their way over to the booth and handed back their skates in return for their shoes.

"Fancy getting a hot drink somewhere?" Arthur asked as held the car door open for Merlin.

"Fine but you're paying." Merlin answered with a grin.

"Fine by me." Arthur agreed still feeling guilty that he hadn't got the other boy a Christmas present, a hot drink was the least he could do.

Merlin told Arthur of a small restaurant that served excellent hot chocolate so they made their way there with Merlin giving directions. After Merlin had gotten them lost a total of three times they managed to find the place.

They sat down together in a secluded corner and a young pretty waitress was soon at their table with a pen and notebook in hand ready to take their order. Her eyes roamed Arthur up and down with obvious interest and Merlin found that he didn't like this girl at all.

"What can I get you?" She asked looking directly at Arthur and running her tongue along her lower lip.

"I'll have a large hot chocolate with whipped cream." Arthur told her as he reached his hand across the table and linked his fingers with Merlin's. "And anything else my _boyfriend_ wants."

The girl looked visibly shocked and flushed slightly as she wrote Arthur's order down and waited for Merlin's.

"I'll also have a hot chocolate with whipped cream and a chocolate muffin." Merlin said as he smirked at her obvious disappointment that Arthur was taken.

The waitress wrote the information down before hurrying away clearly embarrassed.

Just as she was returning with their order, Merlin leant across the table and pulled Arthur into an open mouthed kiss giving the girl a full view of their tongues caressing one another.

She cleared her throat awkwardly and they pulled apart as she presented them with their drinks and Merlin with his muffin. She then bustled away to serve someone else.

As soon as she was out of earshot the boys burst into laughter.

"You are so cruel." Arthur laughed as he kicked Merlin under the table.

"You're the one who kissed me back." Merlin pointed out. "So you're just as mean as I am."

The blonde rolled his eyes before dipping his finger into his whipped cream and sucking it off in a seductive fashion.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look when you do that?" Merlin asked him as he rested his elbow on the table and his chin on his hand.

"I always look sexy." Arthur replied arrogantly as he dipped his finger into the cream again and offered it to Merlin.

With a grin, Merlin slid Arthur's finger into his mouth and let out a soft moan as he sucked the cream off. The simple action went straight to Arthur's cock and he became painfully hard. He coughed awkwardly and shifted in his seat. Merlin raised an eyebrow in amusement before lifting his own drink to his lips. The hot liquid burnt his throat and he quickly put the cup back down.

"Fuck that was hot." Merlin stated as he looked up at the blonde. "What?" He asked when he saw Arthur trying not to laugh.

"You've got cream on your nose." He told him.

Glaring at his boyfriend for laughing, Merlin wiped the cream off before taking a bite into his delicious chocolate muffin.

When Merlin had finished his muffin and they'd both drank their drinks, Arthur went up to pay. They then left the tiny restaurant and headed back to the car.

"Come here." Arthur instructed before he put the key in ignition.

Merlin leant over hoping for a kiss but instead Arthur licked his thumb and then wiped away some chocolate at the corner of Merlin's mouth. He then started up the car and headed back to Merlin's house.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Merlin asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Actually I'm taking Morgana out tomorrow." Arthur said regretfully. "She wants to visit her father and her half-sister."

"You mean she wants more presents." Merlin replied.

"Basically." Arthur smiled. "I just don't know how long we'll be. I go with her every year and we always end up getting back really late. I would invite you to come but…well it's not really my place to."

"Don't worry, I understand." Merlin told him. "Just call me when you get back or something."

"Yeah I will." Arthur answered.

They leaned in for a small kiss that quickly became needy and desperate.

"Do you want to come in?" Merlin asked and from the tone of his voice it was obvious that he wanted sex.

"I better not." Arthur replied and Merlin moved back looking severely disappointed and hurt. "It's just that…I mean we're together now right? I'd like us to take things slow. I want us to have a proper relationship, one that isn't based on sex."

"Yeah, yeah you're right." Merlin agreed. "I'm going to have trouble keeping my hands to myself though. You're too bloody gorgeous for your own good."

"Well it won't be easy for me either." Arthur told him. "I can barely look at you without wanting to feel your cock inside me."

"Oh so I'm dating a pervert am I?" Merlin asked raising his eyebrow.

"I suppose you are." Arthur answered. "But it's only you I'm perving over."

"Good. Keep it that way." Merlin said in full seriousness before leaning in for another snog. "Bye baby."

"Baby?" Arthur asked pulling a face as the two got out the car and Arthur walked Merlin to the door. "Couldn't you call me something that sounds less girly?"

"I could." Merlin replied. "But I'm not going to."

"Well in that case I'll see you later darling." Arthur told him before giving him a small kiss and heading back to his car.

Merlin just shook his head and laughed a little before letting himself inside his house.

Arthur climbed back into his car and re-started the engine without bothering to put on his seatbelt.

He was just turning the corner that led to his street when a black car came spiraling out of nowhere and smashed straight into his car. Arthur lost control of the wheel and his car skidded across the icy road before crashing to a halt in a neighbor's garden wall. He was flung forwards through the windshield, the glass slicing into his skin before he landed in a heap in the neighbor's garden with his left leg sticking out at an odd angle, his right arm crushed beneath his back and a large shard of glass imbedded into the side of his face. He lost consciousness and was rapidly losing blood.

Further down the road, the driver of the black car sped off. He glanced into the rearview mirror and smirked as he saw the wreckage of Arthur's car as somebody rushed out of the house with a phone in their hand.

"One down." Valiant said to himself proudly. "One left to go."

**To Be Continued**

**(I know I didn't write the crash very well but I tried)**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	14. The Fourth Floor

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks for the reviews,**

**Chapter 14-The Fourth Floor **

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Morgana massaged her temples growing ever more infuriated with the annoying beeping sound. They'd been at the hospital for almost an hour and Arthur was still yet to gain consciousness.

From the moment Arthur's condition had been stabilized and they were given permission to enter his room, Morgana had remained sat in the hard-backed chair by the side of his bed. Her mother was unusually silent and took frequent trips to buy herself a cup of coffee that she didn't even bother to drink. Her step-dad had yet to even enter the room and look at his son. He chose to remain outside and yell at the doctors and nurses instead.

At last, Uther stepped into the room. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he caught sight of his unconscious son in a hospital gown with wires all around him. The beeping sound invaded his ears but it didn't irritate him in the way it did Morgana. To Uther, the sound of each beep gave him a small sense of comfort for it meant that his boy was still alive.

Helena moved out of her chair and headed off for yet another cup of coffee that would go to waste just like the others.

"We should call Merlin." Morgana said quietly.

'Of course…I didn't even think." Uther agreed as he rubbed his hand over his face. "I'll…I'll make the call now." He left the room and headed off in search of the nearest phone.

"Just you and me Arthur." Morgana whispered not knowing if he could hear her or not.

She gently held his hand in hers and studied his face sadly. He had always been such a handsome boy. Ever since Morgana could remember her friends had always remarked on how gorgeous her step-brother was. It used to annoy her and cause her to groan and roll her eyes. They had been right of course, he was a good-looking guy. But all those old friends who had once drooled over Arthur Pendragon would probably gawk at him for a completely different reason now. As a result of the crash, he now had a grotesque scar running across his right cheek.

"Why in the world weren't you wearing your seatbelt?" Morgana asked him. The only response she received was the continued beeping sound. "Even when you're unconscious you're able to annoy me." She joked. "Could you just stop beeping and wake up."

"Any change?" Helena asked as she returned with a cup of coffee in hand.

"None." Morgana answered shaking her head.

They sat in silence save for the sound of Arthur's beeping heart monitor. A short while later Uther returned and told them that Merlin, Gaius and Hunith were on their way.

Before Gaius had even parked the car, Merlin was jumping out of it and racing up to the hospital. He ran through the doors and past the reception area heading straight for the staircase. On the phone, Uther had told him that Arthur was on the fourth floor so Merlin took the stairs two at a time desperate to get to his boyfriend.

It was only when he reached the fourth floor that he realised he had no idea _where_ on the fourth floor Arthur was. He looked up and down the corridors raking his hands through his hair.

"Excuse me?" He asked as he caught sight of a nurse. "Can you tell me where Arthur Pendragon is?"

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know." She answered. "If you go back downstairs you can ask at reception."

"No, he's on this floor somewhere." Merlin replied as he began poking his head around doors.

He was growing ever more frustrated when he spied Helena at the coffee machine.

"Where is he?" He asked desperately as he jogged over to her.

"Oh Merlin." Helena sighed as she wrapped her arms around him. "Come with me."

She took his hand and led him down the corridor to Arthur's room. Uther stepped out as he went inside.

"How is he?" Merlin asked Morgana keeping his eyes closed not able to bring himself to look at his boyfriend yet.

"Still unconscious." Morgana replied. "He's got a broken leg, a broken arm, a few cracked ribs and some internal bleeding. Then there are the odd cuts and bruises and…his face."

"Face?" Merlin asked hesitantly slowly opening his eyes and finding that Morgana was now stood in front of him.

"In the…in the crash." Morgana explained. "A piece of glass cut into his face. The doctor's have guaranteed that it will scar."

"S-scar?"

Morgana nodded before squeezing his shoulder and then moving past him and joining Uther and Helena outside to give Merlin some time alone with Arthur.

Biting his lip, Merlin crossed to Arthur's bed. He instantly felt sick. There were so many different wires and other medical equipment and Merlin had no idea what they were for. Something about Arthur seemed frail and weak; perhaps it was the hospital setting or the beeping of the machine. Or maybe it was the contrast of dark heavy bruises on Arthur's unnatural pale complexion.

As Merlin stood by the edge of the hospital bed with his shadow falling over the patient, he finally allowed himself to take a proper look at Arthur's face. There it was, the scar Morgana had referred to, a deep gash across his right cheek. He reached a hand out to Arthur's face as if to touch the disfigurement but snapped his fingers back at the last second.

"Awful isn't it?" A voice asked.

Merlin jumped a little as he realised he had company. The person who had spoken was a middle-aged nurse with rapidly graying hair that was pulled back into a tight knot at the back of her head.

"It's such a shame really." The nurse said as she checked on all the beeping machines and jotted something down on a clipboard. "He was obviously a handsome young man, but look at him now with that hideous scar."

"Don't talk about him like that." Merlin snapped angrily startling the nurse.

"My apologies." The nurse said though she didn't sound remotely sorry. "I didn't mean to cause offense."

Merlin just glared at her until she left. When she was gone he looked back down at Arthur and very gently ran his fingertip over the scar.

"You're still beautiful to me." He whispered softly before lightly squeezing the hand of the arm that wasn't broken.

As he held the blonde's hand in his own, Merlin was fairly sure Arthur gave his hand the smallest of squeezes in return. He held his breath as he studied Arthur intently. His eyelashes flickered and Merlin felt his heart thud in his chest as he desperately hoped for Arthur to open his eyes so he could look into those bright blue irises.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked gently. "Baby can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?"

Merlin waited silently but nothing happened. Sighing in disappointment he carefully removed his hand from Arthur's. He crossed the room and poked his head out into the corridor to see if the other's wanted to come back in.

Hunith was consoling Helena whilst Uther was pacing the corridor. Gaius was stood awkwardly in the background and Morgana was sat on the floor with her knees pulled up and her back against the wall as she nervously fiddled with her hair.

They all made their way into Arthur's room and gathered around his bed. Hunith let out a small gasp when she saw the state her son's boyfriend was in.

"Do they know the identity of the other driver?" Gaius asked looking at Uther.

"No." Uther replied. "The neighbor was too busy calling the ambulance to take note of the car's registration. All the police have to go on is a black car which doesn't really limit the possibilities. It's more than likely that whoever injured my son will get away with it."

"The important thing is that Arthur wakes up." Helena said. "At the moment that's all I'm worried about. Whoever drove into him really isn't my top priority right now and for all we know it was an accident."

"This was no accident." Uther seethed. "Somebody did this deliberately."

"Uther, you don't know that." Gaius said reasonably.

"Oh yes I damn well do." Uther snapped as he punched his fist into the wall.

They heard a loud crack. At first, Merlin thought Uther had made a crack in the wall. However, as his headmaster let out a howl of pain he soon realised the cracking sound was that of Uther's hand.

"You silly fool." Helena sighed before examining her husband's hand. "You ought to have a doctor look at that."

"I'm fine." Uther hissed.

"Do you suppose Arthur saw who drove into him?" Hunith asked.

"We won't know until he wakes up." Gaius said.

"_If_ he wakes up." Morgana whispered fearfully.

"He _will_ wake up." Merlin told her fervently.

He sounded so confident Morgana couldn't help but believe him and actually turned to look at Arthur half expecting him to open his eyes any second.

"Would anybody like a drink or something to eat?" Hunith asked.

Her offer was met with a chorus of 'no's' so she went by herself to buy a bottle of water and a sandwich.

"I need a cigarette." Uther said before leaving the room no doubt heading outside to light up.

Gaius and Helena exchanged a look as Uther left; it had been nearly fifteen years since he's last smoked.

"I need the toilet." Merlin told them quietly before making his way out of the hospital room and following the signs that would direct him to the nearest men's toilets.

During Merlin's absence Arthur slowly opened his eyes. Morgana was the first to notice and she was standing over him in less than a second firing all sorts of questions at him without giving him any opportunity to answer. She looked like she desperately wanted to hug him but to his relief she seemed to restrain herself; his entire body ached far too much for one of Morgana's bone-crushing hugs.

"I'll get a doctor." Hunith said as she set her water and half-eaten sandwich down on the chair she had been sat on.

"I'll go and fetch Uther." Gaius said before leaving the room.

"Arthur, can you remember what happened?" Helena asked softly as she stood over him.

"Valiant." Arthur said. "He came out of nowhere."

"Valiant?" Morgana asked.

Arthur made to nod his head but found it hurt too much to do so.

"It happened so fast but I know it was him who hit me." Arthur said.

"I'd better contact the police." Helena said before walking away.

"I'm glad you're awake." Morgana told him.

Arthur smiled at her. She smiled back awkwardly and her eyes kept on flickering to a certain part of his face.

"What do you keep staring at?" He asked her.

"Nothing." She lied averting her gaze quickly.

"Morgana, tell me." Arthur said in a firm tone.

"It…it's not that bad." Morgana told him. "It's just a scar."

"Where's a mirror, I need to see." Arthur demanded.

Morgana looked hesitant for a while but she searched her handbag and pulled out a small compact mirror. She held it above Arthur's face so he could view the scar that now mangled the right side of his face.

"Arthur I'm so sorry." She said as she put the mirror away.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"He's here." Morgana assured him. "He had to use the toilet, he'll be back soon."

"No." Arthur said. "I don't want him here. Morgana, please, don't let him back in. I don't want to see him. Promise me Morgana."

"Ok…I promise." She agreed reluctantly just as Hunith returned with a doctor in toe.

Morgana moved out of the way so the doctor could go about his business. She quietly told Hunith that Arthur did not wish to see Merlin. Hunith looked sad but she understood and they stepped out just as Merlin was coming back up the corridor.

"Come on Merlin." Hunith said as she placed an arm around her son's shoulders and made to lead him away.

"I can't leave him mum." Merlin told her. "I need to make sure he's ok, I have to wait for him to wake up."

"He's awake." Morgana told him. "A doctor's with him now."

"I have to see him." Merlin insisted making to enter the room.

"No." Morgana told him as she blocked his path.

"Morgana, what are you doing? Let me through."

"I'm sorry Merlin." She apologized sincerely. "But Arthur doesn't want to see you right now."

Merlin opened his mouth to argue but no words came out. Hunith secured her arm around his shoulders and forcibly led him away. They passed Gaius and Uther as they were heading down the stairs. Uther hurried on to his son's room whilst Gaius left with Hunith and Merlin.

When they returned home, Merlin took refuge in his room. He listened to his music on full blast so his mum and uncle wouldn't hear the sound of him punching his mattress or throwing things about his room in anger.

As his anger abated, he sank down onto his bed and studied the photo of him and Arthur that he had in a frame on his bedside table. Lifting the photo frame into his hands and examining the picture, only one question swam through Merlin's mind, why didn't Arthur want to see him?

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	15. Better for Both of Them

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone : )**

**Now, you're probably going to hate me for this chapter so I apologize in advance, sorry.**

**Chapter 15-Better for Both of Them **

By New Year's Eve, Arthur had been discharged from hospital and was back home with his family. The police had taken Valiant in for questioning but he had not been charged. Nimueh had given him an alibi for the time of Arthur's crash and since the police had no evidence other than Arthur's word they had no choice but to let Valiant go.

Merlin had desperately been trying to get hold of Arthur. He phoned Arthur's house every hour which was really beginning to get on Uther's nerves. He'd sent text messages to Arthur's mobile but received no reply and he'd phoned Arthur's mobile but the blonde never answered. He'd even sent Arthur a horde of e-mails that were probably unread. On top of that, Merlin had walked to the Pendragons' house and knocked on the door demanding to see Arthur but each time they had forced him away saying that Arthur did not wish to see him.

The day before they were due to return back to Camelot school, Merlin took another trip to the Pendragons' house. He knocked three times on the door and waited impatiently for an answer. Today it was Morgana who opened the door a small fraction and poked her head out. She smiled at him sadly and shook her head.

"He doesn't want to see you." She said.

"I don't care what he wants." Merlin retorted angrily. "Just let me in. I need to see him for fuck sake. Morgana…please…let me, just do this for me."

"I'm sorry." Morgana replied before shutting the door.

"Fuck." Merlin swore as he kicked the door.

He crouched down and pushed open the letter box. He peered through but he couldn't see anybody.

"Arthur!" He called as loud as he could. "Arthur, stop being ridiculous. Just let me in you stupid bastard!"

A few seconds later Merlin saw Uther approaching the door and he quickly moved away from the letter box and straightened up just as Arthur's father pulled the door open.

"He doesn't want to see you." Uther told him in his stern headmaster voice. "Now stop banging on my door and yelling obscenities through my letter box. Go home Merlin."

The door slammed in his face and Merlin kicked it a final time before storming angrily out of the drive.

Taking his mobile out of his pocket, he called Arthur and like all the times before he received no answer. He huffed in exasperation before hanging up. Searching through his phonebook he scrolled down to Gwen's name and pressed the call button.

She answered after the third ring and merrily said hello. He replied and asked if she was busy. She said no and the two soon arranged for Merlin to go round hers so they could spend some time together. They said goodbye and hung up.

Heading in the direction of Gwen's house, Merlin shoved his phone back in his pocket. Little did he know that he would never make it to Gwen's.

***

Sat in his bedroom, Arthur examined his reflection in the mirror feeling a sick wave of disgust. His family told him that the scar didn't matter and that he should be grateful that he was alive. But Arthur couldn't help but feel sorry for himself. If the scar was somewhere else he could deal with it, cover it. But the scar wasn't somewhere else, it was on his face.

Arthur had never thought of himself as vain, how could he when he had grown up living with Morgana? Yet he felt a tornado of anger spinning about in his stomach that his once handsome face was now marred. It didn't matter what anyone said to him, Arthur felt ugly.

His step-sister and step-mother had tried their best to cheer him up and make him feel confident about his appearance again. Even his father had tried to talk to him but it hadn't worked. Sophia had visited a few times and she hadn't batted an eyelid at Arthur's scar or even mentioned it and though that made Arthur feel a little better it didn't help in the long-run. As soon as she was gone and he looked in the mirror again, that hideous scar was staring straight back at him and he felt ugly all over again.

He knew it was wrong to ignore Merlin's calls and keep the boy away from him but he just couldn't bear to see the revulsion in the pale boy's eyes. Morgana had told him that Merlin had already seen it and that it didn't matter to him but her words fell on deaf ears.

It sickened Arthur just to look at his face in the mirror; therefore he couldn't imagine how Merlin could stomach kissing him and making love to him let alone looking at him. It was better to keep Merlin away, better for both of them. That way, Arthur wouldn't have to deal with the hurt that would come when Merlin told him he couldn't love him anymore and Merlin wouldn't have to experience the guilt of breaking up with an ugly-faced blonde with an arm in a sling and a broken leg.

***

Sat with her dad in the living-room, Gwen kept glancing at the clock. On the phone Merlin had said he would be there in about fifteen minutes. That was twenty minutes ago. Gwen frowned slightly and decided that she'd wait five more minutes and if he still hadn't arrived she'd call him and see where he was.

Fixing her attention back to the television set, Gwen became engrossed in the programme that contained magic, prince's, castles, dragons, swords and handmaiden's.

When the show had finished and she looked to the clock again, she realised that a further twenty minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Merlin.

She took out her phone and rang his number but there was no answer.

"Isn't your friend coming round?" Her dad asked from where he was slouched in his easy chair.

"He was supposed to be here ages ago." Gwen answered. "I called him but he's not replying."

"He must have changed his mind." He replied with a shrug.

"Yes…he must have." Gwen said feeling an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach.

"Gwen, be a good girl and get your old dad another beer would you."

Gwen smiled before moving to the kitchen to fetch her dad a can of beer out of the fridge.

***

It was dark outside and Merlin still hadn't returned home. His dinner had long grown cold.

"I'm sure he's fine Hunith." Gaius told her from where he sat watching old re-runs of One Foot in the Grave.

"He's not answering his phone." She pointed out frantically.

"Then perhaps he wishes to be left alone." Gaius suggested.

Hunith ignored him and pulled the living-room curtains aside and peered out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of her son walking down the street. Seeing nothing other than a ginger cat she pulled the curtains back before heading to the phone. She tried Merlin's number again but there was no answer.

"I'm calling Helena." She decided before dialing the number.

"Hello?" Came the reply.

"Helena, its Hunith. Is Merlin there?"

"No, he's not." Helena told her. "Is something wrong?"

"He's not come home." Hunith answered her worry evident in every syllable.

"Merlin's a smart boy, I'm sure he's fine." Helena said comfortingly. "We'll keep an eye out for him."

"Thank you." Hunith said gratefully.

"Let us know if he comes home." Helena said.

"Of course." Hunith replied. "Give my best to Arthur. Goodbye…Merlin's not there." She said to Gaius after putting the phone down.

"I'm sure he's fine." Gaius told her. "He's probably with Gwen or one of his other friends."

In order to ease her worry, Hunith padded off to the kitchen to do the washing up. She was just finishing the last plate when the door opened and shut before Merlin stampeded up the stairs and locked himself in the bathroom.

"Merlin?" She called up to him before drying her wet hands on her trousers and hurrying up the stairs. "Merlin, are you alright?"

She heard the sound of the shower but there was no verbal reply from her son. Deciding that he was unable to hear her she headed back downstairs.

Locked in the bathroom and under the spray of the water, Merlin clawed at his skin using liberal amounts of soap and shower gel desperate to eradicate the dirt and erase the memory.

When he turned the shower off and stepped out his skin was red-raw from all the scrubbing. He toweled himself dry and limped to his bedroom locking the door behind him. He pulled on a clean pair of pajamas but he still felt dirty.

Every touch lingered hauntingly on his skin, every grunt and taunt echoed loudly in his sensitive ears and that putrid breath still clogged up his nostrils and when he closed his eyes he could still feel _his_ breath ghosting over his face.

***

The moment was all too perfect. He had planned to wait until the return of school before seeking out his revenge on the dark-haired boy but there he was walking past completely defenseless and unaware and very much alone.

Like a snake, Valiant followed after Merlin waiting for the right moment to strike. When there was nobody in sight he crept up behind the shorter boy and manhandled him into an alleyway.

Upon seeing the face of his attacker, Merlin's blue eyes had flared with fury. He fought back against the larger boy and put up quite an impressive fight too but ultimately Valiant was the stronger male. His fists rained down on Merlin's body, each punch harder than the one before.

Merlin yelped and wheezed before being forced onto his stomach. The other boy yanked his jeans and boxers down and Merlin desperately tried to squirm away. But Valiant was much too strong for him. He held the slender boy down with apparent ease as he unzipped his jeans and freed his cock from the confines of his pants.

Forcing the smaller boy's head down onto the dirty concrete floor, Valiant shoved himself forcefully into Merlin's tight virginal asshole. Merlin desperately tried to buck the other boy off of him as he cried out in pain. It felt like he had been torn in half and he was certain that he was bleeding.

A feral growl ripped from Valiant's mouth as he forcibly shoved himself in and out of the boy.

A stranger had walked past and he'd caught sight of the scene in the alleyway. Merlin's eyes had shamefully begged the stranger for help but after a glare from Valiant, the stranger had made a hasty retreat.

Throughout the ordeal, Merlin dug his nails into the palms of his hands and bit down on his lip with enough force to make it bleed. He would not cry.

When he was done, Valiant pulled out and stood up to tuck himself away. From his position on the floor, Merlin looked up at his rapist. A sick sneer had slithered onto Valiant's face and he waggled his eyebrows and flicked his tongue out in a snake-like manner before letting out a crawl laugh and walking away.

Bruised, bleeding and utterly humiliated, Merlin picked himself up off the floor and pulled his jeans back on. His body ached all over and he felt sick and ashamed.

He had tried to fight Valiant off, he had tried but he just wasn't strong enough. He was weak. Pathetic. He felt so dirty, so used. He was disgusting. There was no way anyone would want to touch him now, least of all Arthur.

Trying to ignore the burning pain in his anus, Merlin hobbled along the street as fast as he could. On his way home he passed a few people. They looked at him briefly and he ducked his head in shame for fear that they would know what had happened if they looked at him too long.

Before he turned onto his street he gripped a street-light for support as he felt his knees grow weak. His stomach churned and vomit crept up his throat, a thick lump momentarily getting lodged halfway before he opened his mouth and retched onto the pavement.

He spat and spluttered onto the floor before wiping his sweaty brow with a shaking hand. Merlin then hurried to his house and quickly turned his key in the door and slammed it shut behind him before charging up the stairs to the bathroom before his mum or uncle could question him.

There was no way he could let them know what happened to him. Nobody could know, especially Arthur. It was better that Arthur didn't know, better for both of them. That way, Merlin wouldn't have to deal with the hurt that would come when Arthur told him he couldn't love him anymore and Arthur wouldn't have to experience the guilt of breaking up with a disgusting dirty boy who couldn't even defend himself from getting raped.

**To Be Continued**

**(Again, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry)**

**I'm almost scared to ask…Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	16. Still Dirty

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin, but if I did I assure you our 2 boys would be gloriously naked and kissing passionately in every scene**

**Thank you for the reviews, you people are awesome**

**Chapter 16-Still Dirty**

Uther Pendragon sat in his office as his school once again filled with students returning from the Christmas holidays. There were no lessons that day, instead the pupils would be settling back into their rooms and unpacking. Classes would resume tomorrow.

Because his father was the headmaster and his step-mother also worked at the school, Arthur arrived at Camelot early as did Morgana. Using his crutch, he made his way through the corridors and slowly up the stairs to his room with Morgana wheeling both their suitcases behind her.

When they reached Arthur's door, the blonde struggled with the key so Morgana quietly stepped forward and unlocked it for him. They stepped inside and Arthur hopped over to his bed and sat down.

As she unpacked his suitcase and put his clothes in the wardrobe, Morgana chatted away but Arthur was barely listening. He just stared forlornly out the window as she worked around him.

"Where do you want me to put this?" Morgana asked holding the sketch book Merlin had given to him for Christmas.

"Just throw it away." Arthur replied.

Morgana frowned at him before flipping the book open and looking through.

"Arthur, you can't get rid of this." She told him as she browsed through Merlin's drawings of her step-brother along with the photos.

"I don't want it." Arthur snapped. "The photos, the pictures…I hate looking at them now that I look like this." He said gesturing to the side of his face.

"Well, if you don't want it I'll have it." Morgana said. "But if you ever pull your head out of your arse I'll be glad to give it back to you."

"Whatever." Arthur sighed.

"Let me know if you need anything." Morgana said before grabbing hold of her suitcase and heading off to get settled in her own room.

A little after lunch was when most people were dropped off by their parents or drove in themselves. Sat in his room, Arthur could hear the sounds of car engine's, footsteps and friendly chatter. He also heard the sounds of people walking noisily past and it made him dread facing the school population tomorrow.

No matter how many times his family told him the scar didn't matter or it didn't look as bad as he thought it did, they could not talk away the stares that would undoubtedly be directed at him for who knew how long.

Although Arthur had never dated anyone, with the exception of Merlin, he had always had his share of admirer's. Being stared at had never really bothered him. He just ignored all the girls who watched him as he passed by and then turned to giggle and whisper with their friends. But it would be different tomorrow. Everyone would stare at him as he walked by and they'd all gasp and whisper about his scar.

A knock on the door interrupted his anxious thoughts about the following day and he stayed silent hoping whoever it was would just go away. He knew it wasn't Morgana for she'd have just let herself in, as would Merlin. The person knocked again.

"Arthur?" A soft feminine voice called.

"Sophia?" Arthur called back.

"Yeah, it's me." She replied through the wood of the door. "Can I come in?"

"Is it just you?" He asked.

"It's just me." Sophia confirmed.

"Come in." He called and the skinny redhead slipped inside the room and gently closed the door behind her.

She smiled warmly at Arthur and joined him on his bed with a bunch of grapes in hand.

"I know you're not in hospital anymore." She said. "But you're still all broken leggy and broken army so I thought I'd bring you some grapes, to make you feel better."

"Thanks Soph." He replied as he looked down at the grapes she had placed between them. "But I'm not hungry."

"Well how about this?" She asked tucking her hair behind her ears. "For every one grape you eat, I'll eat three."

"Deal." Arthur agreed before popping a grape into his mouth.

He looked at her expectantly so Sophia selected the three smallest grapes and slowly chewed them. Arthur frowned slightly but said nothing. He picked out another grape and swallowed it down before watching her eat another three.

"You look healthier." He commented as he looked her over.

She was still horribly skinny, but there was more colour in her cheeks and there was a healthier shine to her hair.

"You have been eating properly over the holidays haven't you?" Arthur asked as he took another grape.

Picking out three more grapes Sophia nodded before taking the first one into her mouth.

"I've eaten breakfast everyday." She told him before biting into the second grape. "Apart from Christmas morning, but I've never eaten breakfast on Christmas day, none of my family ever do."

"That's good." Arthur said overlooking for the skipped breakfast on Christmas day, his family never ate breakfast that day either. "What about lunch and dinner?" He enquired.

Sophia fiddled with the last grape in her hand and chewed it down before answering.

"I haven't really been eating lunch." She admitted. "I just can't stomach that yet. I've had dinner with my family everyday though. My portions were really small to start with but they've slowly been getting bigger…and in time I'll be able to eat lunch again but right now my stomach just rejects it."

"That's really great Soph." Arthur congratulated her. "I'm glad you're doing better."

"I gained seven pounds over Christmas as well." Sophia told him.

"Well done, that's wonderful." He told her. "Keep it up."

They smiled at one another and Arthur took another grape which meant that Sophia had to take another three.

"So, have you spoken to Merlin?" She asked.

Arthur sighed and shook his head, his uninjured hand subconsciously reaching up to cover the scarred side of his face.

"You'll have to speak to him sooner or later." Sophia pointed out. "You can't ignore him forever, it's not fair to him and I know it's hurting you."

"I just don't want him to see me like this." Arthur replied as he rubbed at his cheek a little harshly as if to rub the scar off.

Sophia pulled his hand away from his face and looked him sternly in the eye.

"It's a scar Arthur." She told him. "And it's not going to magically disappear, its part of you now. I know that people will stare at you and whisper about you behind your back and I'm sorry for that, I truly am. But what they think doesn't matter. You should only value the opinion of those you care about and who care for you in return. Morgana doesn't care about it, your dad and step-mum don't care, and I'm not bothered in the slightest about you having a scar on your face. Your entire body could be covered from head to toe in scars and I still wouldn't care. More importantly, neither would Merlin. He loves you…it may have taken him a while to realise that but he does. The two of you are great together. Most people would give anything to have what the two of you have. You need him right now…you need each other…you shouldn't push him away."

Arthur mused over all she had to say not sure how to respond. Rather than speak, he ate another grape and as promised, Sophia ate another three.

They had just finished the grapes off and were watching Arthur's television when Morgana burst in through the door with Gwen in toe.

The coffee coloured girl had been told of Arthur's scar but it still shocked her to see it, however she hid it well. She crossed over to Arthur and hugged him lightly. He hugged her back with his good arm before looking at Morgana wondering what it was she wanted.

"You need to go and see Merlin." Morgana told him.

"Look, girls, I know you're all trying to help but I…" Arthur began only to be cut off by Gwen.

"This isn't about you right now Arthur." She said. "It's about Merlin; he's refusing to come back to Camelot."

"What? Why?" Sophia asked.

"He probably can't stand to even look at me." Arthur grumbled.

"Oh will you stop feeling sorry for yourself." Morgana snapped making her three companions jump slightly at the harsh tone of her voice. "Hunith is really worried…she phoned dad and he told me everything…well everything that he'd been told which actually isn't that much."

"What do you mean?" Sophia asked in confusion.

The other two girls shared a concerned look before Gwen started speaking.

"Merlin called me last night." Gwen explained. "He was supposed to come over to my place but he never showed."

"You mean Merlin's missing?" Sophia asked and Arthur's heart dropped at the thought of Merlin running away.

"No, he's at home." Gwen assured them. "But…there's something wrong."

"He won't leave his bedroom." Morgana continued. "Hunith and Gaius have been trying to get him to tell them what's wrong but he's not saying anything."

"Apparently he's been curled up in his bed all night and day." Gwen told them. "He just won't respond to them…he didn't sleep last night, he won't eat and if they try to touch him he screams and flinches away."

"Hunith told dad that Merlin's only said one word since he's been in that state." Morgana said looking specifically at her step-brother. "He said your name Arthur. Clearly he wants to see you, talk to you. Mum's taking Gwen and I to go see him now but I doubt we'll be any help."

"It's you that he wants." Gwen said. "Whatever's happened to him, I think you're the only person who can help."

The three girls looked at the blonde awaiting his reply. His worry for Merlin was evident in his expression but he lowered his eyes to his bandaged leg and shook his head before quietly saying the word, 'no'.

"Arthur you must." Morgana insisted.

"He needs you." Gwen added.

"Just leave it." Sophia defended. Arthur sent her a grateful look. "You two should go and see Merlin but you can't make Arthur go when he doesn't want to. If he's not ready to see Merlin then he certainly isn't going to be able help him."

Morgana opened her mouth to argue but Gwen rested a hand on the ivory-skinned girl's arm and gently led her away.

"Thank you." Arthur said to Sophia once Gwen and Morgana had gone.

"You're welcome." Sophia replied as she stood up. "I should get going too."

"You think I should have gone…don't you?"

"I do." Sophia admitted. "But you should only go if you really want to. If you went by force it would probably only make things worse, for both of you."

With a final smile and goodbye, Sophia left the room and Arthur returned his attention to the television.

***

Seeing how Merlin looked was a lot worse than how it sounded when it had been described to them. He was huddled in the corner of his bed looking very much like a frightened caged animal. His eyes didn't hold their usual sparkle, they seemed dead somehow as if something had been ripped away from him. He looked so small and fragile, he looked broken.

"Merlin?" Gwen asked tentatively as she moved a little further into the room. "Merlin, can you hear me?"

There was no reply. Hunith and Helena looked on sadly from the doorway as Gwen slowly stepped closer to the bed. Morgana was stood just inside of the room wanting nothing more than to look away from the sight of the boy before her but not being able to.

Upon reaching the side of Merlin's bed Gwen reached out a hand to touch his shoulder but he leapt away from her smashing himself into the wall trying to look small.

"I'm sorry." Gwen apologized as she backed away quickly. "I didn't…I didn't mean to."

"It's alright Gwen." Hunith consoled her. "He responded that way to me and Gaius too."

"I can't do this." Gwen sobbed before racing out of the room. "It's too much."

Helena hurried after Gwen to comfort the distraught girl. Morgana couldn't blame her friend for her response, seeing Merlin in such a bad way was truly awful. In fact, she found it more difficult to see Merlin like this than she had found seeing Arthur in that hospital bed.

"I just don't know what's wrong." Hunith sighed miserably. "I think I may have to call a doctor but I don't think anything will help other than Arthur."

"Arthur." Merlin repeated hugging his pillow tightly to his chest.

They heard the sound of the phone ring and Hunith hurried off to answer it leaving Morgana alone with the deranged looking Merlin. She cautiously moved towards him and perched on the edge of the bed.

"Merlin?" She asked waving her hand in front of his face.

He looked at her before ducking his head down trying to avoid her eye.

"Arthur." He spoke again a pleading tone to his voice.

"He's at Camelot." Morgana told him. "Why don't I help you pack your things together? Then you can ride in the car with us and we can go see him."

"I'm not a child." Merlin replied sounding like his usual self again. "Don't speak to me like I'm a child."

"Merlin, lessons start tomorrow." Morgana reminded him. "You need to come back to school with us."

Merlin shook his head frantically and Morgana noticed him scratching at his skin.

"Merlin, what happened to you last night?" She asked him.

"N-nothing." He answered as he avoided her gaze at all costs.

"Merlin, tell me." Morgana pleaded as she made to rest her hand on his knee.

He jerked away from her before yelling at her to get out of his room.

The look in Merlin's eyes was fierce but Morgana rose from the bed and folded her arms across her chest and stood her ground.

"I'm not going anywhere." Morgana said. "Not until you agree to come back to Camelot."

The two dark-haired, blue-eyed, porcelain skinned teenagers who were so often mistaken for twins silently held one another's gaze for a length of time. Through the duration of their staring contest, Hunith returned to the door whilst Helena remained downstairs with Gwen drinking a strong cup of tea.

"Fine." Merlin eventually agreed. "Just don't touch me."

"Alright, where are you things?" Morgana asked looking about the room.

Merlin pointed around the room before muttering something about needing a shower and moving past Morgana before skirting around his mum so that she couldn't pull him into the embrace she clearly longed to give.

When Merlin was showered, dried and dressed with his stuff packed he followed Morgana, Gwen and Helena out to the latter's car. Hunith accompanied them down the garden path and Merlin loaded his suitcase into the boot of the car.

His mother made to give him a hug but he clammed up and took a step away from her. Hunith dropped her arms to her sides looking very hurt before forcing on a fake smile and turning to go back inside.

Guilt gnawed at his ribs and Merlin couldn't leave his mother like that. Forcing away the feelings of revulsion he felt towards himself he jogged after his mother and held his arms out for the hug.

Hunith hugged him tightly and Merlin felt as though he was being suffocated. Though he hated to admit it, as soon as her arms were around him Merlin wanted to push her away. However, he hugged her back loosely waiting for her to pull away.

Finally, she removed the hug and Merlin breathed a sigh of relief before sitting in the front passenger seat of the car as far away from Helena as he could get.

During the car journey, the girls tried to make casual conversation hoping that Merlin would join in but he never made a sound.

When the car pulled up in the school parking lot Merlin leapt out and moved quickly to collect his suitcase.

He dragged it along behind him through the entrance doors, Morgana and Gwen hurrying to keep up with him but being careful not to touch him lest he freak out again.

As Merlin turned the corner that led to his room he stopped dead in his tracks as he felt the bile creeping up his throat. Leaning casually against his bedroom door as he chatted up a couple of boys in the year below was the one face Merlin never wanted to see again, the face of the man who had put Arthur in hospital, the face of his rapist, the face of Valiant.

"Ah, Emerys." Valiant greeted flicking his tongue out in a snake-like fashion. "How's your boyfriend?"

Morgana glared at Valiant whilst Gwen looked concernedly at Merlin who turned even paler than normal before dropping his suitcase and racing off down the corridor heading straight to Arthur's room.

Valiant sniggered as Merlin ran away but the smirk was wiped off of his face when Morgana stomped towards him and punched him in the nose before raising her knee into his groin and stamping on his chest and stomach in her stiletto-styled heels.

"You're going to die you sick twisted snake!" Morgana shrieked before kicking him once more for good measure before turning on her heel and heading after Merlin with Gwen picking up Merlin's suitcase and following behind her.

The two girls entered Arthur's room to find the blond on his bed looking shocked and confused. They couldn't see Merlin but they could hear the shower running in Arthur's adjoined bathroom.

"He said he was still dirty." Arthur told them when they gave him a quizzical look.

Images flashed through Morgana's mind and she put two and two together before coming to a horrid conclusion. A small gasp escaped her mouth and the other two looked at her in confusion. She shook her head at their questioning looks and rethought everything through again hoping that she was wrong. However, Merlin's behavior, the way he flinched and his aversion to being touched combined with the way Valiant had looked at him and Merlin's hasty exit pieced together with him saying that he was still dirty only seemed to give one explanation; Valiant had raped Merlin.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	17. Take Things Slow

**Disclaimer-Other than DVDs, I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Um, I think this chapter's a little lame so sorry about that lol but here it is anyway**

**Chapter 17-Take Things Slow**

Arthur studied his step-sister's face not liking the emotions he saw.

"Morgana?" He asked. "You're freaking me out, what's wrong?"

She placed a hand over her mouth and shook her head looking like she was about to be sick. It wasn't really her place to tell anyone, Merlin clearly didn't want anyone to know and there was a chance she was mistaken.

"Morgana?" Arthur asked again clearly growing ever more worried.

_He should know_, Morgana thought. If anyone should know, then Arthur should. He was the only person who could possibly help Merlin get through this, but should she be the one to tell him?

Seeing that her friend looked highly conflicted, Gwen opted to leave the two siblings together and head back to her own room.

When Gwen left, they heard the sound of the shower shut off. Arthur grabbed his crutch and made his way to the bathroom door but found that it was locked.

"Merlin?" He called as he banged on the door with his good fist. "Open up you idiot."

Predictably, there was no response. Morgana stepped forward and spoke to the boy on the other side in a much gentler voice than her step-brother.

"Merlin, can you open the door please?" She asked. "Look, I know what happened. It wasn't your fault, you're not to blame. You're the victim Merlin."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Arthur asked feeling completely lost.

Morgana ignored him and kept her attention on the door. A short while later a fully dressed but still slightly damp Merlin opened the door.

His eyes were bloodshot and it was clear that he had been crying. What they could see of his skin was red from where he'd been scrubbing and scratching.

"I couldn't stop him." Merlin whispered as he looked to the floor.

"Couldn't stop who?" Arthur asked. "Will one of you tell me what's going on?"

Slowly so as not to startle the boy, Morgana gently wrapped an arm around Merlin. She felt his body shaking slightly from her embrace so she pulled away.

"It's not your fault." Morgana told him again. "I'll give you some time alone." She added looking at Arthur before leaving the room.

As the door shut Arthur hopped back to his bed and sat down with his broken leg stretched out on the mattress and his good foot resting on the floor. He observed the dark-haired boy who was still looking down at the carpet and had yet to move.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Arthur asked eventually. "Is this what it's all about?"

Merlin shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself looking like a small child out in the cold without a coat.

"Then what the hell's going on?" Arthur questioned him. "What have you got to be so upset about? You're not the one with an ugly scar across his face."

"I'm sorry." Merlin replied softly.

"Why can't you look at me?" Arthur demanded to know. "Am I really that repulsive to you now?"

"Are you ever going to stop being a prat?" Merlin asked finally looking at the blonde. "You're beautiful and I love you and…I still want to be with you but…"

"But it bothers you what other people will say about my scar." Arthur finished for him sounding angry.

"No." Merlin said. "I just…I don't know if you still want to be with me…especially now."

Once again, Arthur Pendragon found himself drowning in confusion. He realised his feelings for Merlin before he realised his for Arthur, he loved Merlin more than anything so of course he'd want to still be with him. How could Merlin think otherwise?

"Merlin, what aren't you telling me?" Arthur asked thinking back to what Morgana had said, or what she hadn't said. "Morgana said it wasn't your fault…what did she mean by that? Wait, do you blame yourself for my accident? Because if that's the case then you're just being an idiot. It was Valiant who drove into me, not you."

As he spoke Arthur noticed that Merlin flinched at the mention of Valiant's name.

"Valiant." Arthur repeated and once again Merlin cringed at the name. "What did he do to you?" He asked protectively sitting up a little straighter.

"H-he he grabbed me." Merlin answered in a shaky voice as he returned his gaze to the floor. "Pulled me into…into an alleyway…he kept hitting me. I hit him back but…he was…he was too strong. I couldn't…I couldn't stop him."

Tears formed in Merlin's eyes but he forced them back and blinked them away. He took a deep breath and looked into Arthur's worried blue eyes before continuing.

"He pushed me to the floor…pulled…pulled down my jeans. I swear I tried to stop him."

"Merlin?" Arthur asked. "Did…did he rape you?" _Please say no,_ Arthur thought desperately.

"Yes." Merlin replied as a single tear slipped down his face.

Not bothering to use his crutch and not caring about the pain in his broken leg, Arthur hopped quickly to Merlin's side and hugged him as best as he could with one arm.

"Baby I'm sorry." Arthur apologized pressing a kiss to the top of Merlin's head. "He won't get away with it. I'll fucking kill him."

"Arthur?" Merlin asked as he stepped out of the blonde's hug and looked him directly in the eye. "Do you…do you still love me?"

"Of course I do you moron." Arthur told him as he ruffled up his hair before taking his hand in his own. "What happened wasn't your fault and despite what you think it doesn't make you dirty or unlovable ok. You're still the amazing yet idiotic guy that you've always been, you're still my best friend and you're still Merlin…I couldn't want anybody else."

"But…I…well…don't you…aren't you ashamed of how weak I am?" Merlin asked.

"You're not weak." Arthur insisted. "You're strong, and you're going to get through this. I'm going to help you get through this. The first thing we have to do is report Valiant."

"No." Merlin replied instantly in a panicked voice gripping Arthur's hand tighter. "Please, I don't want to. I don't want anyone else to know. Not my mother, not Gwen, not the police…no-one."

"You can't let him get away with it." Arthur exclaimed.

"What good will telling anybody do?" Merlin asked. "Reporting him won't change what happened. He r-raped me, nothing can change that. I just…I want to forget about it. If I report him I'll have to go to court and give evidence and that could go on for months…I can't handle that. Promise me you won't tell anyone."

Arthur looked ready to argue but the pleading look in Merlin's eye stopped him.

"I promise." Arthur reluctantly agreed. "But I swear the next time I see him I'm going to fuck him up so bad you won't even be able to tell his ass from his face."

The boys moved to the bed and sat side by side both still feeling slightly awkward.

"Can I kiss you?" Arthur asked.

Merlin turned to face him and gave him a nod before they leaned in to one another. The kiss was slow and gentle and Arthur allowed Merlin to have control of the kiss. The blonde then tentatively rested his hand on Merlin's thigh forcing him to shy away from him.

"I'm sorry." Arthur apologized quickly as Merlin stood from the bed.

"It's not your fault." Merlin sighed with his back turned to him. "It's me, I'm not I still…I can still feel his hands all over me. I need…I need time."

"Then I'll give you time." Arthur said. "As much as you need. We'll just take things slow."

Merlin turned back to him and nodded his agreement.

"Can I stay here tonight?" He asked.

"Um…that's not what I'd consider as taking things slow." Arthur replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Merlin told him. "It's just…he was outside my bedroom door earlier. I'm sca…I don't want to go back there…just incase."

"It's ok to be scared Merlin." Arthur told him gently. "But I promise I won't let him hurt you again. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Are you aware of how much you sound like a girl right now?" Merlin asked jokingly.

"You're lucky my arm and leg are broken." Arthur retorted. "Otherwise I'd be kicking your ass right now."

"Well so much for not letting anyone hurt me." Merlin scoffed.

"Oh I'm allowed to hurt you." Arthur grinned. "But nobody else can."

They spent the rest of the day in Arthur's room listening to music and talking comfortably. As time went on both boys felt more at ease. Merlin didn't flinch as much when Arthur touched him and Arthur stopped self-consciously placing his hand over his scar.

Before the two got ready for bed, Merlin signed his name very artistically on Arthur's cast. As they brushed their teeth, Arthur was reminded of the sight of his scar and he felt self-conscious all over again which did not go unnoticed by the other boy.

After setting up the spare pillows and blankets on the floor, Merlin knelt beside Arthur's bed and looked down at the blonde.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Night." Arthur replied.

Merlin smiled before pressing a soft kiss to Arthur's scar and then to his lips.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	18. Plagued With Nightmares

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks for the reviews : )**

**Ya'll should check out 'Because Guinevere, he's a prat' by Merthurtilidie **

**Chapter 18-Plagued With Nightmares **

Lessons started up again the following morning. The first class of the day was Science. Both boys were nervous, Merlin more so than Arthur. Valiant was in their Science class.

"Merlin, I know it's scary." Arthur said gently as they stood outside the lab. "But you have to be brave ok? Don't worry, I won't let him touch you."

Taking a deep breath, Merlin gave a small nod before holding the door open so Arthur could hop through on his crutch. As the two boys entered their fellow students turned to gape at Arthur and the room soon filled with gasps and whispers. The blonde tried to ignore it but the continued whisper of the word 'scar' made him feel incredibly self-conscious. However, he forced himself to hold his head high and make his way to his seat. He had to be strong, for Merlin.

They took their seats beside Gwen and Sophia. The redhead girl helped Arthur get his work books out. Looking around the room, Arthur noticed with relief that Valiant was not present. However, his relief was short-lived when he noticed Morgana's absence.

"Gwen?" He asked facing the coffee-coloured girl. "Where's Morgana?"

"I haven't seen her since yesterday." Gwen replied.

Merlin and Arthur shared a worried look and neither was able to give their full attention to Gaius' lecture.

The minutes ticked by at a snail pace and Arthur began drumming his fingers on the table impatiently eager to move on to his next class with the hope that his step-sister would show up there. He really needed to see she was safe and that Valiant hadn't done something to hurt her.

At long last the lesson finished and Arthur stuffed his things into his bag with one hand before grabbing his crutch and exiting the room as fast as his broken leg would allow.

Out in the corridor, Arthur came across his father and expressed his concerns about Morgana's whereabouts. Worry flickered in Mr. Pendragon's eyes, a look that echoed in the eyes of his son as well as his companions, Merlin and Gwen.

"Go to your next class." Uther told them. "I'll see if she's in her room."

"What if she's not?" Arthur asked. "What if Valiant's done something to her?"

"She'll be fine." Uther replied trying to sound confident but not quite managing it. "Go on, go."

"Come on Arthur, Merlin." Gwen instructed gently leading the two boys away.

As his son and his friends walked off, Uther hurriedly made his way to his step-daughters room. He knocked on the door but received no reply. He tried pushing it open but found that it was locked. He pursed his lips before prowling through the school and poking his head around every classroom door with the hopes of locating Morgana. He even checked the girls' toilets as well as the boys' but she was nowhere to be seen.

Making his way to the art room he gestured for his wife to step out so he could speak to her. Helena nodded to him before telling her pupils to continue working. She stepped out into the corridor softly closing the door behind her.

"Have you seen Morgana?" Uther asked without preamble.

"Not since yesterday." Helena answered. "Why? What's going on?"

"She didn't attend her first lesson." Uther replied. "Arthur is worried Valiant may have done something to her."

"Does anyone know where Valiant is?" Helena asked trying to keep calm.

"No." Uther told her shaking his head and balling his hands into fists. "He didn't show up either."

"What do we do?" Helena asked.

"I'll call an emergency assembly." Uther decided. "Perhaps one or both of them might show up."

"What if neither of them shows up?" Helena asked.

"Then I'm calling the police." Uther told her before striding away to his office.

He spoke into the intercom and his voice sounded in every room and corridor of the school ordering for all teachers and pupils to report to the assembly hall immediately.

The horde of confused students entered the hall and set down speculating with one another what the assembly could be about.

Stood on the stage Uther scanned the sea of faces looking for Morgana and Valiant. He felt a sweep of relief when Morgana swept into the hall amongst some younger students. Her head was held high and she walked to her seat with her usual air of grace. She didn't appear to be hurt in anywhere.

However, when the last few stragglers had made their way into the hall there was still no sign of Valiant.

As the pupils of Camelot looked to their headmaster expectantly, Uther cleared his throat before improvising a speech about dangerous driving. Given Arthur's recent car accident the talk was believable. Once he had run out of things to say, Uther instructed them to return to their lessons.

On her way out, Morgana caught her step-father's eye. It was at that precise moment when Uther realised Valiant hadn't done anything to Morgana, she had done something to him.

"Where have you been?" Arthur asked his step-sister as he sat at the table behind her.

"Washing my hair." Morgana replied before turning her back on him and concentrating on the lesson.

Arthur didn't believe her words for a second but he didn't push the matter. However, he could see that Morgana had not been hurt in anyway and he was thankful for that.

Sitting beside her friend, Gwen watched Morgana very carefully. To most, her behavior would seem as normal as it ever was, but Gwen knew her friend extremely well and could tell that something was different. It was almost as if the blue-eyed girl was waiting for something.

As they were sat in the canteen for lunch talking casually as they ate their food, a visibly distressed Nimueh came running in yelling hysterically.

"He's dead!" She shrieked causing everyone to turn and stare at her with their mouths agape. "He's dead! He's dead! HE'S FUCKING DEAD!"

Uther, Helena and Gaius made their way over to the panicked girl and tried to calm her down. Nimueh babbled incoherently making very little sense but the entire canteen clearly heard the name Valiant mentioned.

At the sound of Valiant's name, Uther's eyes briefly flickered to Morgana before he led Nimueh out of the cafeteria. It was when Uther looked at Morgana for a fraction of a second that Gwen realised this was what her friend had been waiting for.

She held her friends gaze and that one simple look was enough for Morgana to know that Gwen knew she had had a hand in Valiant's death.

Although the two boys were a little slower than Gwen, they too guessed that Morgana had something to do with it. Looking around, Arthur saw that their fellow students were all leaned across the tables whispering about what could have happened. Not wanting the four of them to look suspicious by being silent, Arthur leaned across and began whispering just like the other students were and his three friends quickly followed his lead.

As Headmaster of the school, it was Uther's duty to call the police as well as an ambulance to remove Valiant's dead body from his bedroom. Because Nimueh had been the one to discover the body she was interviewed by the police.

She told them how she had noticed Valiant's absence from lessons so at lunch time she had gone to his room to check on him as they were to work together on a class project. The door was unlocked so she had gone straight in. She informed the police that as she entered she had tripped over Valiant's body. He was lifeless on the floor with a drink can that had seemed to roll out of his hand. Not knowing what else to do, Nimueh had then run to the canteen shrieking about Valiant's death.

After saying all that she knew, Nimueh had been escorted back to Camelot. Meanwhile, Valiant's dead body was being examined. It would later be determined that he had died from poison consumption. As the police investigated Valiant's room they would find some sinister poems on his laptop all to do with thoughts of ending his life. It was therefore decided that eighteen year old Valiant's death was a tragic suicide.

Of course, a select few knew that Valiant's death was no suicide but in fact a murder. However, not one of those people dared to speak those two syllables of truth aloud.

That night, murderer Morgana was plagued with nightmares for the first time in many years. She woke up screaming tangled in her bed-sheets and covered in sweat. Brushing her hair out of her face she moved barefooted to her adjoining bathroom and turned the cold tap on before splashing water onto her face.

Shaking slightly, she moved back to the main room and pulled on her dressing gown and her pair of fluffy slippers. Taking hold of her key she stepped out of her room locking the door behind her before padding softly through the halls to Arthur's room.

Before she even raised her fist to knock, Arthur opened the door to admit her. Somehow, he always seemed to know when Morgana would need his comfort after a nightmare. Using his crutch, Arthur returned to lie down in his bed and waited for Morgana to join him.

Morgana rested her head on her step-brothers chest and he gently ran his fingers through her dark curls with his good hand.

"I killed him." Morgana whispered. She knew Arthur had already figured it out but she felt the need to say it.

"He deserved it." Arthur replied darkly.

"That doesn't make it right." Morgana said.

"Maybe not." Arthur agreed. "But nobody can change what's already been done. Life's all about making choices sis, sometimes they're wrong, sometimes they're right but either way we have to live with them."

"Do you think I should confess to the police what I did?" Morgana asked.

"Admitting the truth won't bring him back." Arthur answered. "It'll only get you thrown in prison and that's the last thing I want."

"So what do I do?" Morgana asked. "Just stay silent and never mention it?"

"It's not up to me what you do." Arthur sighed. "But that is what I'd suggest."

Morgana nodded minutely before cuddling tighter to her step-brother and slowly drifting off into a more peaceful sleep.

**To Be Continued**

**(Yes, I made Morgana a murderer, and before anyone leaves a review saying this is farfetched or something along those lines, I'd like to point out that I made Morgana the murderer because in the legends she is ultimately evil so I thought it would make more sense for her to kill Valiant rather than Merlin or Arthur because it's a modern day fic, if it was all knights and sorcerers then Arthur would have slaughtered him, but its modern day so Morgana is the killer ok)**

**Please Review : )**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	19. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thank you to everyone who kindly read, reviewed and favorited, I love you all very muchly.**

**Chapter 19-Valentine's Day **

When February came, Arthur was finally free of his sling and crutch. He celebrated having a fully healed arm and leg by lifting Sophia into his arms and spinning her around. She screamed and giggled before he carefully set her down pleased to find that she wasn't as drastically light as she used to be.

Talk about Arthur's scar had died along with the news of Valiant's 'suicide' and talk of him had evaporated when Lancelot sang a love song to Gwen at dinner time in the canteen.

Though Morgana still had the occasional troubled nights sleep, her nightmares had eased off somewhat. She continued on with her life, working hard on her studies, partying every Saturday and spending time with her friends. Other than that first night with Arthur, she did not mention Valiant.

However, she had secretly visited his grave and laid a single lily on the ground by his headstone.

As for Merlin and Arthur's relationship, they had done no more than kiss but they were an openly gay couple. Whispers had followed the two boys in the hallways for about a week before people got used to the idea and began to gossip about something else. But despite their relationship being old news, many girls still came up to tell them what a sweet couple they made and on more than one occasion girls had actually begged for the two boys to kiss in front of them.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked as he stepped into the blonde's bedroom on Valentine's Day morning.

"Morning." Arthur replied from his position on the bed where he was sat pulling on his socks. "Happy Valentines day." He added before getting up and greeting his boyfriend with a gentle peck on the lips.

"Yeah…Valentine's Day." Merlin said awkwardly as he rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his neck. "Your darling sister forced me to get you a gift."

"Yeah, she forced me to get you one as well." Arthur laughed. "So come on, what did you get me?"

"Well it's really from all of us." Merlin told him. "Your dad and Helena chipped in a bit as well as me, Morgana, Gwen, Sophia and Lancelot. Even my mum and Gaius made a donation."

"What are you raving on about?" Arthur asked him.

From his trouser pocket, Merlin produced a small rectangle shaped box with a fancy bow and ribbon that Arthur assumed was Morgana's doing rather than Merlin's.

Taking the box, Arthur carefully untied the ribbon and removed the lid to find himself looking down at a set of car keys. His mouth fell open and he looked at Merlin in shock.

"A new car?" He asked completely dumbfounded.

"Yeah." Merlin replied shyly. "I mean, your dad was going to wait until your birthday to get you a new one but Morgana bullied him until letting us all get you one now."

"Merlin, you shouldn't have." Arthur told him as he stared awestruck at the key.

"Well like I said, it was all of us." Merlin said. "Anyway, if you don't want the car I'm sure Morgana would love it."

"No!" Arthur yelled quickly. "The car is mine. Where is it? I want to see."

Merlin grinned at his boyfriend's excitement before waiting for him to put his trainers on and then taking his hand and leading him outside to the parking lot.

"There you go." Merlin said as he pointed to a brand new shiny blue car. "It's all yours baby."

"I fucking love you." Arthur exclaimed as he pressed his lips firmly against Merlin's before running over to his new car and slipping into the driver's seat.

Merlin moved over to join him in the passenger's seat and Arthur took them for a quick five minute drive before returning to his parking space.

"Seriously, you're the best." Arthur told him once they'd parked up. "This is brilliant, thank you."

"You're welcome." Merlin replied. "But it was more Morgana than me. She picked the car out saying the blue colour matched both of our eyes as well as hers."

"Now the present I got you seems really lame by comparison." Arthur said meekly.

"I'm sure I'll like it." Merlin told him as they climbed out of the car.

They made their way back to Arthur's room and the blonde rummaged through his dresser drawer before taking out a simple rectangular box that was free of bows and ribbons. He handed it to Merlin who smiled gratefully before lifting the lid and looking down at the silver watch inside.

"Thanks." Merlin said with a genuine smile. "I'm always running late."

Arthur snorted before lifting the watch out of the box and fixing it onto Merlin's wrist.

"After…after Valiant." Arthur said feeling how the other boy tensed up at the mention of his rapist's name. "You said you needed time before you could become intimate with me again…so I figured it made sense to get you a watch. That way you have all the time you need."

"Thank you that's…ridiculously girly and corny but…it's kind of sweet." Merlin replied.

"Come on." Arthur said. "We'd better get moving or we'll be late for maths."

When lessons finished that day, Merlin went back to Arthur's bedroom along with Morgana and Sophia; Gwen was on a romantic date with Lancelot.

The four friends talked and laughed together as they listened to music and Arthur ordered them some pizza. Morgana ate an entire large Hawaiian pizza to herself and Merlin wolfed down a large ham and pineapple pizza whilst Arthur and Sophia shared a large cheese and tomato.

"I'm still hungry." Morgana whined after she'd polished off her last slice.

The other three gaped at her in disbelief as Morgana rummaged through Arthur's things looking for his stash of chocolate. She found it in a shoebox under his bed and helped herself.

Later on, Morgana and Sophia retired to their rooms leaving the two boys alone.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Merlin asked.

"Sure." Arthur agreed. "You can have the bed if you want, I'll take the floor."

"No." Merlin said as he stepped closer to where the blonde was sat at his desk chair and then straddled his lap. "Can I stay here tonight?" Merlin asked as he rubbed himself against Arthur so he could make his intentions quite clear.

"Are you sure you want to?" Arthur asked as he looked his lover carefully in the eye.

"You were really brave today Arthur." Merlin told him. "Not many people could get back behind the wheel of a car so easily after being in a horrific accident. But you did, I can't imagine how much courage that must have taken…so now it's my turn to be brave."

"You do realise you sound like an utter girl." Arthur smirked.

"Well I can assure you that I'm _not_ a girl." Merlin replied as he ground his manhood against the blonde.

The two boys kissed, exploring one another's mouths with their eager tongues. Slowly, Arthur ran his hands underneath Merlin's top and felt his smooth back and flat stomach and chest. He pulled the top over Merlin's head and dropped it to the floor. Leaning forwards, Arthur gently suckled on Merlin's nipples before lifting him up and moving them to the bed.

Merlin then pulled off Arthur's shirt before pushing him onto his back and placing his legs either side of his waist and looking down at him.

"If you ever want to stop then just say." Arthur told him. "I'll understand."

"I don't want to stop." Merlin replied as he dipped his head down for a passionate kiss. "I never want to stop." He added as he licked the length of Arthur's scar making the blonde boy shiver.

Moving downwards, Merlin splashed kisses across Arthur's chest and stomach muscles before unbuckling his belt and tugging his jeans down along with his boxers. He dropped the items of clothing to the floor and admired his naked lover before tentatively wrapping his hand around Arthur's erection.

Arthur let out a soft moan and his hips jerked in pleasure, he'd almost forgotten how good it felt to have Merlin touch him in this way.

With slightly trembling fingers, Merlin pulled his hand away and unzipped his own jeans before adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor, his underwear coming off shortly after.

He lowered himself over Arthur and they both hissed in pleasure as their heated naked bodies made contact. Merlin leaned down and kissed Arthur's lips again before moving off and rolling onto his back.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked in confusion.

"I…I want you to…I want to feel you inside me." Merlin said. "That's the only way I can truly move on from what…from what _he_ did."

"Merlin, are you sure?" Arthur asked gently as he stroked the side of Merlin's face with the pad of his thumb.

Merlin nodded so Arthur kissed him softly before reaching to his bedside drawer and pulling out a condom and a tube of lubricant that he had bought for whenever Merlin would be ready for full-on intimacy.

Arthur rolled the condom onto his hard member before squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He massaged the lube into Merlin's asshole and gently probed the entrance with his finger.

"Sorry if I hurt you." Arthur whispered as he kissed Merlin's lips swiftly.

He took his time preparing Merlin before pulling his fingers away. He squirted some more lube into his hand and coated it over his condom covered cock.

Tossing the tube back into the drawer he settled himself over Merlin and slowly guided himself into his lover. Merlin's face screwed up in discomfort and he began to breathe heavily.

"Relax darling." Arthur said soothingly as he peppered light kisses over the boy's face.

"Don't…call me…darling." Merlin gritted out as his anal walls opened and Arthur became fully sheathed inside of him.

Arthur groaned at the pleasurable feel of being fully inside Merlin. He held himself above the boy going red in the face from the effort of keeping still and giving Merlin time to adjust.

"Ok…move." Merlin instructed.

Forcing himself to go slow, Arthur slid himself out and then carefully back in pressing kisses to Merlin's neck all the while. They made love at a slow and steady pace, kissing softly but passionately until both boys came at the same moment, the other's name spilling from their lips.

"Thank you." Merlin said after Arthur had pulled out of him and they lay cuddled up to one another.

Arthur fondly stroked his lover's dark hair before gently engaging his lips in a kiss.

"I love you." Arthur told him.

"I love you too baby." Merlin replied. "Even if you are a prat."

"Shut up Emerys." Arthur retorted.

"Make me." Merlin challenged.

Arthur did just that by shoving his tongue down Merlin's throat and kissing him until they both grew slightly dizzy from lack of oxygen.

**The End.**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


End file.
